Neither
by ArashiYuki13
Summary: Hero, what a personal word to her; in her eyes, it took more than a goddamn hero license to be one. Her mind in a constant whirlwind, and her face constantly displaying revealing expressions. How will she fare in the world of heroes? Is she meant to survive it all with a smile, or be brought down - dragged down by everything? Slowburn romance. Izuku X OC X Shouto.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUPPIES!~ Hehe, so here is the first chapter of the revised version of my fanfic!~ It was previously named 'Only You', but now as I've progressed, there have been a number of things I've wanted to change, so, HERE IS THE REVISED VERSION OF IT!~**

 **Also, at this point, this is second year in Middle School (For Ai).**

 **This first chapter is revolving more around some scenes before the timeline - during the second year of middle school. It'll take a few chapters to reach the beginning point of the cannon-verse X'D. There might be some things that'll be changed in the cannon-verse, by the way.**

 **NOW GO ON READ IT~**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Woah! You guys have condoms now?" Looking at them in fascination, she made no reaction when the high-school part-timer at the register shushed her.

"Hey, you're lucky there's no other customer here right now, those old hags would badger you to death for that," she said to Ai, face-palming.

Ai grinned at her. "C'mon, they won't do that, when they don't even know me." She looked at the Mars and Snickers section, picking the former in less than a heartbeat.

"You'd be surprised."

"Uh huh," said Ai, unconvinced, grabbing a packet of chips. "I doubt I'll find someone as invasive like that as my mother in my lifetime another time, so I wouldn't be worried, Kotori-san."

Kotori deadpanned. "Well, more like you look like a dunce so they'll just judgmentally laugh it off."

Ai furrowed her eyebrows. "What is _that_ supposed tomean?!" She placed the few packets in her hands at the counter.

"Exactly how it sounds like, dunce," saying that, Kotori began scanning her products.

The moment Ai saw black and green through the window, her eyes jumped to focus there.

"Again…" Ai stared at the large bright eyed boy in a gakuran zooming past the convenience store, his curly dark green hair – that were almost black – jostling with his movements. Ever since she moved here around 2 months ago, whenever she visited the convenience store after school she would usually see him passing by.

"520 yen would be your total." The ginger-headed employee took out the packet of condoms and placed them at the side. "Don't you think you're a little young." Kotori raised an eyebrow at the 13 year old.

"Hey! I'm just curious as to how they work!" Ai gave an indignant pout.

Kotori looked unconvinced. "Sure, buddy."

"Look, it's really cause I'm curious, I go to an all-girls school, where on Earth would I even find a penis?!"

" _AI!_ Don't be so loud!"

Ai stared at her. "You don't get to say that."

Kotori gave an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Oh –" Staring at the entrance of an unexpected dark green haired, freckled boy, Ai's eyes sparkled.

When he went in her direction, towards the magazines behind her, Ai immediately returned her attention back to the ice-creams within the freezer. _Almost_ discreetly, she peeked over her shoulder at him as debated over two magazines – both with the face of All Might on their covers. "So he's an All Might fan," she muttered under her breath; well, no surprise there. In fact, it would be rarer to find someone who wasn't a fan of All Might.

Glancing back at the ice-creams, she smiled giddily as she opened the freezer and took them out. When she looked up and made eye contact with a smirking Kotori, Ai sent her a glare.

When the boy paid her with a nervous and antsy smile and headed outside, Ai quickly ran up to the counter. "HURRY," she said, flustered – before he leaves for good.

"Got it got it," Kotori sang as she scanned the ice-cream and leisurely took the money from Ai just as she dashed out.

"Wait! WAIT!" Running after him, Ai barely balanced the two ice-cream packets in her hands. Finally, when she got close enough did he turn around – confused – and immediately his confused eyes filled with slight panic.

"U-Uh," he said. "Are you talking to me –"

"ICE-CREAM!" She shoved one of the All Might ice-cream packets right into his face. "DO YOU." She panted. "WANT TO…" She looked up at him with flared up nostrils – terrifying the heck out of him. "EAT ICE-CREAM WITH ME?"

He stared at her, half terrified, and half confused. "H-huh?"

She smiled at him while opening up her own ice-cream. "Okay good! WE'RE FRIENDS NOW!"

* * *

Frustrated and hurt to the point of tears, Ai clutched onto the edge of her writing table. Breathing in and out, she attempted to stabilize her racing mind – but it kept on running on unlimited tracks, rushing through thoughts and tangents.

Her heart echoed out desperate yells – asking to be _saved –_ yet what came out was a hoarse whimper, escaping the ears of all around her.

Those calls were useless anyways, when the one dealing the damage was supposed to be on the saving side.

She didn't understand it – wasn't she supposed to be a hero? Then why – _how?_ How could she save people and then destroy Ai?

Unclenching the edge of the table, Ai soundlessly slid down; the only voice of her unstoppable weeping was the heavy heaving of her back. Although the room was locked, she could not bare for a single sound of her tears to escape it.

A hero that woman was hailed as, though she was far less than one. A hero to all those she would be, but to her – to Ai – she would only remain as a deceitful abuser.

Her right cheek barely ached, as if a reminder of all her experiences; the words she heard only a while ago in the car where she pushed through with forced indifference, tormented her mind.

' _Your father never wanted you, I had you because I wanted to – but I was wrong – I shouldn't have had a brat like you!'_

Those words tormented her exactly because they were true.

But so what, so what if he didn't want her. It was not as if she loved her father – she doesn't care if he didn't love or thought of her as an unnecessary appendage.

… But then why did those words repeat themselves over and over?

… Because she pitied him?

She felt obligated to him, obligated to that sad, sad man. Obligated to not be an empty burden.

… But wasn't that all she was?

Her mother was right; she shouldn't have had her.

* * *

Glancing at Ai, Izuku stopped, letting his hair shield his face. "… Igarashi-san, can I ask you something?"

Halting jovially, Ai looked at him curiously with an open smile – which fell upon his nervous demeanor. "Yeah, of course."

He shuffled his feet and tilted his gaze further downwards. "Why… Do you think I would make a good hero?"

"… What do you mean why, Midoriya-kun?" She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

With a conflicted expression and pursed lips, he brought his gaze up to meet hers. "I-I mean, I'm quirkless and I have no abilities to deal with villains…" He turned his eyes away. He needed to understand why she supported him, why?... If it was out of pity then he didn't need such a thing -

"A quirk isn't all it takes to be a good hero, you know."

Izuku's eyes once more flashed up to meet hers, taken aback by the intensity and seriousness in them.

"At core, a hero is someone who saves and helps people. Gives those in need their hand – and sure, without a quirk you might be a bit limited when it comes to the practicalities of it, but it's not impossible. Even at the expense of yourself, even if you're afraid, you're someone who would go miles out of his way to help someone even a little bit. You're someone who's already a true hero at core," Ai elaborated.

Looking up at the sky, she allowed a melancholy smile to slip on her face. "Being a hero… It doesn't necessarily have to come in the form of a career that it does these days. Now, it is mostly a shallow concept – another celebrity parade. Those who're heroes now, are they really fundamentally so?"

Izuku took a step forward. "I… I disagree!" He remained silent for a moment, staring into her unsurprised eyes. "Even if the concept of heroes has changed a bit in these times now, even if there are some heroes who're doing it for the fame or the wealth – there are still people being saved! If there are people being saved by them – by all this, then in the end, isn't it… Fine?" He gazed at her almost – almost hopefully.

This time, it was her who turned her eyes down – though a disconsolate smile was still present on her face. "Mmh, perhaps so. If a right action is being taken by wrong emotions, then… It is still a rightful action, that isn't changed…" Ai lifted her gaze, her smile turning bitter. "But, something wrong is coming out of actions being taken by such causes, the person being saved or helped is only an add on to that consequence in reality… A person who is a hero to someone, may just be the devil to someone else."

Izuku made a move to speak, but she gave him her back, saying, "I do believe though, that you're a hero. Whether it is in the traditional meaning, or in todays, my belief in you will not shatter, I want you to remember that."

A beat of silence passed, before she looked back at him with a goofy grin. "Besides, a quirk isn't the only way to fight a villain. You can cultivate your fighting skills and use all sorts of gimmicks and battle accessories like chains and stuff! You have the determination and smarts needed for it."

Izuku blushed a bit at that, and looked away; what was he to do, when confronted with such a strong-held belief of hers in him?... And what was he to do, when confronted with such stormy yet not exactly false views of the current hero society?

"Anyways, let's talk about the rest on our way home!" She skipped onwards, her tone light again.

"W-Wait!" He pushed out, his cheeks flaming as he followed after her. "What do you mean by the rest?..." Were they going to continue the tangent of that conversation?

Ai winked at him. "Of course, about our training! We gotta up our fighting skills if you want to become a modern day hero after all!"

"We?..."

"Well, I mean it's one way to deal with the upcoming aggression of puberty, for me at least. Plus, that way I can support you more, Izuku!" She winked at him again.

...

"D-DID YOU JUS-JUST CALL ME BY MY?!..."

Ai stuck out her tongue.

* * *

"Ai! Call me Ai!" Pouting, Ai leaned in; the summer homework disregarded to the side of the bed at last.

"Even if you say that…" Izuku mumbled with an awkward smile, his eyes flitted to the side as he sweated.

"C'mon! It can't be that hard, I've already been calling you Izuku for like two whole weeks - and you're totally used to hearing that by now!" Ai huffed out and threw her hands up in exasperation as she turned away from him.

"I wouldn't say I'm used to it," he said, his cheeks blossoming with a flush that validated his response.

She faced him with a pout that contrasted her glare. "Whatever. You just don't like me enough to call me by my first name."

"You know it's not like that!" Izuku exclaimed, his tone frantic.

"Hmp!" Crossing her arms, Ai turned away facing him with her back.

He knew she was just playing around, but still!...

"Come on," Izuku said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know how important you are to me, I really like you and you're my best friend. Please, you know that, right?"

For a second, there was no response and then she shifted so that her guilty eyes were visible from under her honey brown hair. "You don't have to take me so seriously when you know I'm joking… Ahh, I feel bad now – of course I know all that!" She ruffled up her own hair in slight embarrassment.

Sheepishly smiling at last, Ai placed her left hand on his side on the bed and leaned closer to him. "You don't have to call me Ai, okay?"

Izuku blushed at the proximity, but held it in. "Okay…" He looked away from her as his cheeks darkened. "… A-Ai-san."

He slowly glanced back at her. Ai was completely still for a moment, her expression rid of everything but surprise – and then!...

They were sitting on his bed - homework long forgotten – and they were so, so close. She could feel his warm breath fanning her, his doe eyes such a lovely green; his adorable flushed cheeks decorated with dorky freckles that made her stomach do lumber jacks, and his lips oh the lips that called her name! So soft looking and inviting!...

It all came to her at once.

With wide shimmering eyes and a face completely scarlet, she swiftly pulled back. Izuku felt his heart throb harder seeing her with an expression like that.

Not meeting his eyes, she said, "Let's go back to studying, Izuku…"

Izuku glanced at their work, and then at her. "Yeah, okay… Ai-san."

Ai cursed herself and her flaming cheeks – of course, damned 'puberty' too.

She knew how Izuku felt now.

* * *

Ai impatiently dialed a number.

The phone rung, and kept ringing, until there was a beep; and then a voice telling her that her call was not received.

… How irresponsible.

Her lips quivered for a moment, but sealing them shut just like the house phone she walked back to her room.

* * *

"Is it a Halloween party?" Surprise was clear on Ai's face. October the sixteenth. A little early, but it's not entirely unlikely.

Her father placed down his newspaper. "Of course not," he said. "It's an engagement banquet between the Suzukis and Yoshidas."

"Oh." That made sense, of course it wouldn't a Halloween party, at least not within the scope of what her father was often invited to. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Who and who exactly coming?..."

He thought for a moment. "Other than the Iidas and Watanabes, your elder aunt and the Nakajimas, the others you probably don't know."

Ai's smile twitched. "Ahaha…" She only remembered the Iidas and her aunt, and only vaguely the Watanabes. Too many people damn!

* * *

 **Memories; part 1**

Purposely striding up to the entrance door, an eight or nine years old Ai pushed on it, allowing the chilly air to tingle her senses.

The night sky was predominant with an enlightening darkness, only outdone by the multitudes of stars twinkling in it; in the backdrop of where such a sky met her garden, sat her father on a lawn chair, smoking as he looked off into the distance.

"Dad!" Ai went up to him, her large eyes shining as bright with curiosity as the stars; enduring the unpleasant smell of the smoke, Ai stood by his side as he watched her, waiting.

Inquisitively, Ai cocked her head. "Dad, do you love us because we're your kids? Did you have us because you love us?" She looked at him expectantly, her large eyes glittering with curiosity.

Taking a puff of his cigarette, he moved it away from his face as he blew it out. "… No, not really."

"Oh, okay." And that was that.

Just like that, Ai turned back to the entrance door and walked towards it. Her mouth remained shut, and although she thought she didn't particularly feel anything… There was something that weighed down upon her.

From then onwards, till the future, it stuck to her; her father had never told her that he loved her.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!~** **WHAT SCENES DID YOU ENJOY, WHAT DID THEY MAKE YOU FEEL, ETC? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT CONVO BETWEEN AI AND IZUKU, AND THEIR RELATIONS IN GENERAL? TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT TO, HEHE!~**

 **ANYWAYS, SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~  
**

 **P.S THEY'LL BE UPLOADED IN A LITTLE BULK SINCE I NEED TO CATCH UP TILL THE POINT I HAD POSTED BEFORE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Parties

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who followed the fanfic and added it to their favourites!~**

 **And NAO-chan33 I really loved (re)reading your review(s) THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!~ And each time I reread them my mind gets blown again and again .**

 **And here's your bulk update!~ All up till chapter 5~**

 **Also, certain scenes, like those in chapter 1 happen after certain gaps in them. They are all in order of course, but I just mean** **I'm trying to just show snippets of some scenes to quickly progress with the story without letting anything important out, for example, it starts with the beginning of the year, somewhere around March you could say, whilst the ice-cream scene would somewhere in the beginning of April, the conversation about heroes happened around 2 weeks before the first name scene (hehe) and then the really embarrassing first name scene in somewhere in late July to late August (that's when the summer holidays are) and then the final scene of her talking with her father is meant to show that it's October now.**

 **ALSO, THE FIRST NAME SCENE WASN'T AN ALMOST KISS KINDA SCENE, THAT PART WAS JUST HER REALIZING THE SITUATION OF SORTS AND ER, JUST THINKING FOR A MOMENT "I COULD KISS HIM".**

 **Also the 'memories' section won't be at the end of every chapter, but rather at the end of select chapters; that section is meant to show certain tangent memories/scenes that don't really fit in the timeline, but help in understanding the fanfic.**

 **Anyways, go on and have fun reading it~**

 **ARC 1: The Christmas Cake**

 **Chapter 2: Parties**

* * *

She stepped on the bottom of her dress.

A grisly shriek left her as she dove forward – her plate flying out like a Frisbee.

At first, Ai thought the momentary silence came from her unseemly scream.

Until she looked up, and saw her plate slipping off of a red haired man's face.

"Oh shit." The words left her as she swiftly got up. She could only hope the man took it in with a comedic stride.

The spongy chocolate cake fell off of his face in wet chunks – soon, he slowly swiped his thumb across his eyes, and with a daunting horror Ai realized – Ai realized that he was Endeavour. Whelps, there goes that hope.

He was staring at her – glaring, rather.

"… Err, sorry?"

* * *

22nd December, it was a very happy day; she was going to have a joint birthday party with one of her close friends, Mikami, to which a lot of her other treasured friends were also coming to – Shiori, Sarah, Manami, and of course Izuku. It was a while since all of them had gathered together, and Izuku could get to know the gang better.

Or so it was supposed to be.

If it was supposed to be a happy day, then why was her throat clogging up? Why were her eyes watering?

"All of your friends are trash, what do you hang around those sick people for?! To become as terrible as those animals?!" Her mother continued with her outburst, uncaring about Ai's rigid and pained expression.

"I don't know why you're saying that, they're perfectly respectable people! I'm _very_ choosy about my close friends!"

"They're delinquents, and twisted people like what you are turning into!" Her voice, her tone, her eyes, everything about her was poisonous and Ai wasn't immune. "That girl, Mikami, she's so irresponsible, she still hasn't returned your book! Did she even have any plans about reading it?!"

Huh? That book… It was the one that Ai and Mikami had bought together, but she was busy with studying for school, and with the academy on top, she could barely find time to read much of it. _But really, how much did her mother have to snoop to find that out?_

"That's not true! She's a super nice person, but she's busy right now with school!" Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"If she's so busy with school, then why aren't you, huh?! And why are you two holding your party at _her_ house?! Huh? Why?! Why did you decide to hold it at _her_ house? I'm not going to take you there. If you want to go, call your stupid father!"

The nearby subway had shut down due to a villain attack, and the bus timings wouldn't match with that of the birthday party. Her mother had said she would drive her.

At this point, the tears began dripping down her face as she suppressed her hiccupping sobs. It all rushed through her veins like acid – the pain, the hurt, the rebuttals, the _whys_.

It was because almost everyone's houses were closer to Mikami's – and if this was such a problem to her mother, why didn't she mention it until now?! _Why was she blowing up at her now... Like this..._

Drip.

Drop.

Drip, drop, drip the tears went, overflowing.

Her mother looked at her in disgust. "What are you, a dog?! Stop crying like a dog! _Now_ I'm definitely not taking you, stupid child."

 _Why._

 _Why was it always like this._

She kept her head leveled low, unwilling to look back at her mother who marched off to the phone.

As her mother spouted off angry, toxic words to the phone, Ai climbed back up the stairs and shut herself in her room, breaking into open sobs. Pain thundered through her as a headache manifested, yet the tears continued, a magnitude of emotional destruction.

Eventually, she calmed down into a mellow despondence; it was one of her mother's usual outbursts –she should know by now how to deal with them.

Usually she was able to keep control somewhat, appear aloof and cold in-front of her mother. But, after so long, having her happiness trampled on again and again, it was hard not to cry. It wasn't just one event, but all the ones before that piled up and broke her dam.

As they drove in the car, late to the birthday party, all Ai said to her mother in a small voice was;  
"I'm sorry."

Her mother broke into a rambling self-righteous tangent of ' _it's okay, as long as you understand,_ ' and so onwards.

Ai wasn't sure why she apologized.

Really, why did she?

 _To have been born to that woman? To be weak enough to constantly fall and have to pick herself always, being more bruised and hurt each time? Being alive but in a well of pain?_

At that time, she considered her mother to be a horrible terrorizer, and her father to be the pitiful coward, and someone almost as distant as a stranger who never did anything despite seeing and knowing it all.

At the birthday party, when she was asked why she was late, all she could give was a sardonic smile while waving it off; "You don't need to know, I don't want to dampen the mood," she said.

* * *

"YOU DID _WHAT?!"_ Even after two recounts of _that_ event – first, just to Mikami herself, and second when Mikami gathered a crowd and told her to recount it again – Mikami was still drowning in her own laughter.

Izuku's face was set in a curious sort of horror. "To the number 2 hero, Endeavor…"

"It's not _that_ funny," said Shiori whilst looking at Mikami, although she herself was laughing.

If it were possible, Mikami's laughter got louder as she clutched her stomach; usually, it was Ai who gave herself over to the laughing demon – this time it seemed like Mikami caught the laughing bug instead.

As the doorbell chimed, Sarah immediately jumped onto her feet. "There's our pizza guys."

"Anyways." Shiori cleared her throat, finally out of that mode – unlike Mikami. "Did you meet with his sons, then?"

"Sons?" Blinking at her, Ai took a sip of her coke.

It was the laughing Mikami who kept laughing, the resigned Shiori who sighed, the boy fanatic Hanabi who gasped, and the hero otaku Izuku who answered; "You don't know?!" It was the same shocked full of horror expression he gave her whenever she admitted to being clueless to anything related to heroes. "Endeavour has three sons and one daughter, although their presence is almost zero in the media – "

"Okay, okay, I know _that_." Raising her hands up in a calming gesture, she gave all of them a look over. "I was just remembering something for a second – and no, no, I haven't met any of his sons yet, god." She sighed.

"What, but doesn't he bring any of his kids to events like those?" Pouting, Hanabi narrowed her eyes.

"No, actually, no." Ai appeared thoughtful for a second. "I don't think he's ever brought them to any of these events before."

"I've come up with pretty much the same," added Shiori as she took one of the pizza boxes from Sarah.

Mikami finally calmed down. "Oh man," saying that she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We smelled pizza," announced Nanami as she poked her head out from the door with Fujioka – Mikami's younger siblings.

* * *

 **Memories; part 2**

Approaching Hideaki on the balcony, Chisaki leaned against the railing and eyed the drink in his own gloved hands. "You're taking the hero course now? I thought you weren't interested in _their_ side." Despite the lightness of his words, the seemingly plain man in medical gloves sent Hideaki a sharp side glance.

Unperturbed, he looked up at the starry sky, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. "I am neither, Chisaki, what I want is beyond this; a hero license just makes it easier."

Vague as the answer he got was, Chisaki removed his eyes from Hideaki.

"Why would you study to be a hero if you don't wanna be a hero?" Curiosity tinting her voice, Ai bounced on the balls of her feet from beside her brother and pouted.

"Attaining a hero license doesn't automatically make someone a hero; there are uses for such things, a means for an end for many you could say." It was not her brother who answered, but Chisaki.

Ai tilted her head at Chisaki, who gave her a chilling stare; he was a friend of her brother, so there was no way in her eyes that he could be a mean person even with a glare like that! With a sigh, Chisaki finally removed his eyes from her at last.

Hideaki sent Chisaki an amused glance, and then finally looked back at Ai. "Well," Hideaki began, a teasing note in his voice. "It's not like those who study to be a hero are truly heroes, in the end it is just a study. After all, would you call mum a hero?"

At that, Ai's face scrunched up and she turned away with a huff. "No way!..."

"So, that's your answer," said Hideaki as he looked back up at the sky.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!~ I look forward to seeing your reviews, hehe!~**

 **In case anyone is confused, the first scene in this chapter is from the wedding that was supposed to happen in October, and the scene after that is in December before Ai went to that joint birthday party, and the scene after that is a part of that party.**

 **Anyways, see you in the next chappie hehe!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Tokyo Tower

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~**

 **Here you go, another chapter!~ Have fun reading it, hehe!~**

 **ARC 1: The Christmas Cake**

 **Chapter 3: Tokyo Tower**

* * *

Even though her long plaid patterned coat was warm enough, Ai felt tremendously cold inside – although in the end that was nullified by the excitement of this lonesome adventure.

With an exalted aura, she allowed her eyes to take in everything. Her black ankle boots gave out clicks as she walked on the high viewing platform. The 'Foot Town' was decorated with red and green themed fairy lights, and Christmas music played beneath the sounds of incessant chatter; there was a quite a crowd – it was to be expected, it was Christmas eve after all.

A sigh left her at this sight, a small pout overtaking her jovial expression for a moment; she thought going to Tokyo Tower would help her get into the festive mood, but seeing the happy families and couples just seemed to rub salt in her wounds. Her parents were out for a family friend's barbeque - the Iida household - and she _really_ didn't want to go there… At least not on Christmas eve. She shivered just imagining all the uptight people there.

Of course, she had thought about going over to Izuku's to hang out with him and his sweet mother, but she felt as if she would be imposing, so she chose not to. Some of her other friends were either gone far away, or were with their family.

She wished that at least her siblings could've been more enthusiastic about it with their messages, even though they were miles apart at least a nice message would've cheered her up.

With another sigh, she plopped down onto the rest benches; lazily swinging her legs, Ai leaned forward with her face on her hands.

An eight-year old bowl head boy pointed at her. "That's a prostitute." His deadpan expression morphed into a scrunched up scowl. "An ugly one."

Ai stared at him.

What.

" _Huh?_ " Her expression was as full of incredulity as her voice.

Ignoring her, the boy turned towards a smaller girl at his side who had large innocent red eyes, and continued, "She's alone and has her legs spread, daddy said those ladies were either waiting for their boyfriends, or were looking for one. He called those prostitutes."

" _What the fuck,_ " Ai whispered. She couldn't help it even in the presence of these _children_ , she was absolutely shell-shocked; also what was with that kid's vocabulary _wow -_ also, what the fuck kind of trash father teaches his kids stupid inaccurate stuff like that – _clearly_ , that kid's does. That guy doesn't know jackshit about prostitutes!

The little girl pouted. "I don't think this lady is a pwosdude, her voice is like mama's!"

Ai blinked again; "Excuse me…" This, certainly wasn't what she expected on Christmas eve.

With shining eyes, the little girl smiled brightly at Ai. "Hwello! I'm Hawuna and this is Hawuto, my bwothew!"

"Don't tell that prostitute our names." Scowling, Haruto stood with his arms crossed. "And you mean _Haruna_ and _Haruto_."

Disgruntled, Ai stared at Haruto and said, "Yeah, hello, and I'm Ai, not a prostitute."

"Youw voice weally is like mama's!" Haruna spoke with a sense of awe.

Ai smiled awkwardly at the petite girl, she didn't know what comment to make; were their mother dead or something? What about their father?

"Haruna." Haruto gently grabbed his sister's hand. "We have to go back to dad, come on."

Pouting for almost only a moment, Haruna waved at Ai as she went away with her brother. "Bye bye, onee-chan!"

Ai couldn't help but return her wave with an equally bright smile. Though, after they left, she once again whispered, " _What the fuck._ "

* * *

Ai purposely rushed through the crowd. Right now there was only one goal in her mind; cake.

"Christmas cake Christmas cake Christmas cake," she muttered that incessantly under her breath as a mantra until those didn't feel like words to her anymore.

With a skip in her step, Ai stalked into the cake bakery on the same floor level. An almost devilish smile appeared onto her face at the sight of all those cakes.

Looking around at all the cakes, Ai stopped at only one; despite all the fancy cakes around, the only she really felt like eating was the white creamy strawberry cake. Ai grinned – her favorite, well, current favorite. There was just one left from what she could see from the glass pane, she should get it while she could!

Going to the front, Ai beamed up at the mini cake shop's employee. "Hey there buddy! Happy Christmas eve, can I have that creamy strawberry cake? The one you have only one of left?"

The employee smiled back, but it was a little sheepish. "Oh… Happy Christmas eve ma'am, we're sorry but that one is already taken."

"What?..." Ai looked back to see the cake being taken out by another one of the employees to be packaged, standing in-front of which was a boy around her age wearing a maroon turtleneck under his leather jacket; his heterochromatic eyes of an enchanting gray and blue blew her away. There was a burn on the right side of his face and his complacent expression was shadowed over by the bangs of his gorgeous scarlet and white dual colored hair. His lips were set in a thin line – and…

He was looking at her now.

Ai blushed and fumbled around with her words as she whipped her head to meet with the first employee's eyes again. "I-I see, I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, no, please don't worry. You can look around for another cake."

She gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I'll do that."

"You can have it." Ai flinched at the new voice, turning to face the boy with the beautiful eyes.

"Uhhhh?" At this point, she was in a perpetual state of shock.

"I don't really want it," he elaborated, his expression remaining unchanged.

Ai blinked, and relaxed herself a little. "Oh, um, thank you!" Her sheepish smile returned.

The boy gave no reply, and went to leave the store. "It's too large a cake for just me anyways…" The words were soft and low, meant to be lost within the chatter of the air – but Ai heard it; the sad, sad whisper that left the boy as he continued walking with his lonely back in face to her.

"Wai –" Ai tried to reach out to him, but she tripped and had to grab onto the counter to stabilize herself.

By the time she had looked up, the boy with the beautiful eyes had vanished in the crowd.

* * *

Ai whipped her head around, clenching her hand around the cake box.

She had to find him!

This cake, she will _not_ eat it without him; she couldn't get rid of his words - _"It's too large a cake for just me anyways_ …" – and his lonely back as he walked away.

Hopefully he hadn't left Tokyo Tower itself… If he had, then there's no way she could find him. She had to bet everything on him still being there!

Ai gritted her teeth – dammit, if only she knew his name then she could have it called over the damn intercom or something!

She halted – and stood as she gaped. Wait! Maybe the people back at the mini bakery on that lower floor would know!

Ai turned around, filled with determination and a need to find the boy with the beautiful eyes but – a familiar voice reached her ears, and once again she paused.

Rotating her head, she froze.

"I only want a strawberry shortcake."

It was that boy who had called her ugly!... And a prostitute…

That same boy was clinging onto a middle aged man, he had red eyes and black hair with protruding horns just like his two children – he clenched his jaw. "As I said again and again, Haruto, I already bought your _favorite_ chocolate cake and have it home. I'm not getting another cake."

The little girl stood quietly by her brother's side, gripping tightly onto her brother's free hand.

"No, I don't want that one, I want the strawberry shortcake!" Haruto – the boy – yelled, his face scrunched up – scrunched up almost in an expression which felt like it was holding back something.

The man sharply looked down at him, his eyes converging into a glare.

Before he could say something Ai stepped in.

"Look, I think y'all should chill," she said, her eyebrows furrowed. "You look really angry right now, and I don't think you'd say anything… Productive right now. Yelling, like what you're about to do, isn't the best course of action."

Looking surprised at her intrusion, his glare withered but his jaw remained taut. "I don't know who you are, and I'm sorry for the disturbance, but you should mind your own business."

"A bit hard to do when, ya know, all this is happening," saying that, Ai proceeded to ignore the man as she turned her attention to Haruto. Crouching down, she smiled at him. "Is the cake at home so ugly you don't want it? Does it look like me, huh?" Haruto relaxed at her joking tone a little, but still stayed stiff and stubborn.

"It's… It's…" Ai turned my gaze towards the little girl who finally spoke. "It's Mama's favowite cake," she said, hiding behind her brother.

Ai felt her heart twist in pain.

She looked up at the man whose face was now twisted by realization and surprise. "See," she said while gently patting Haruna's head, and then Haruto's shoulder. "They're both just…" Ai slowly stood back up and looked back at the man. "… Lonely."

Like her.

"I… I'm sorry, Haruto, Haruna," he bent down and looked at them with watery eyes. "I… I didn't realize." He then turned to Ai. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No, it's fine, but you're welcome. Just don't get angry at your children like that, and try to figure things out." Ai looked at the cake box in her hands. "The creamy strawberry cakes are already sold out though."

At that, the man flinched.

Ai grinned at them. "I got the last one, but you can have it." She handed the cake box to them.

"Really?... Thank you so much!" The man looked at her gratefully as he scrambled up to take out his purse. "How much is it?"

Sheepishly smiling, she waved her hands frantically. "No no! No need to pay me, _please_!"

"But, I can't do that." The man looked at her.

"No, no! I really, really don't –"

"Please, I insist."

"Well, I don't remember the price anyways, so it's not like you can pay me either way..." Looking at his resolute expression, Ai took a moment to think. "There _is_ something else you can do for me though."

The man looked at her expectantly.

She beamed at him. "Don't teach your kids inaccurate things about prostitutes, you old pervert!"

With that she sprinted away, ignoring the looks she got and the man calling out to her to wait.

"When sonic gotta run, sonic gotta run!" And so she clumsily tried to evade the people.

She had to continue her search for that boy with beautiful eyes! –

Ai slowly came to a stop.

… Without that cake, what's the use of finding him now?!...

* * *

… Why was she still here?...

Alone, cake-less, and now she couldn't even find that boy with beautiful eyes – she _mustn't_ ;without that cake, what meaning did it have?

That's why, Ai decided, she would leave and sleep off this wretched Christmas eve – after she saw one view of Tokyo at the 250 meter high observatory.

Ai didn't really feel much of a sense of awe as she reached there; her thoughts kept on wandering back to that boy – the boy with entire galaxies hidden in them behind a mist of loneliness – the boy with the lonely back.

Groaning with utter frustration at these turn of events, Ai grumbled curses under her breath.

She just couldn't forget him.

Ending up standing there listlessly thinking, her thoughts jumped on tangents upon tangents.

Until she felt a sharp push at the left.

Before she knew it, she was at the ground.

Snapping out of her daze, she fervently looked around; there was chaos and people were attempting to go down – loud – incredibly loud noises permeated the air.

"Wow," she said, trying to keep herself out of the crowd's way. "How the _flying_ frick did all this escape me!?"

Finally moving away from the crowd, Ai glanced around – she couldn't let herself be swept up in the crowd before she knew what was happening.

Making her way over, Ai flinched as she heard another thunderous sound.

Oh.

Ai's heart was beating painfully in her chest.

She knew why now.

Jumping back, she stumbled as a large fiery hand came crashing down where she was.

"Over here…" A voice huffed out – from the man from whose back the fiery arms were protruding out of.

His face was shielded by the mope of black hair, and he was hunched over as he stumbled around violently destroying things.

For a moment, all was quiet except for the man's ragged breathing.

He huffed.

And huffed.

Ai took few cautious steps back. She hoped this villain was unaware of her presence.

"Over here," he repeated – it curdled with irate. "She…"

The two fiery arms at his back flared up.

He put his shaking hands up to his head.

"Over here she…" His voice was shaking with a volatile rage – more than hands that clenched onto his scalp.

His head flew back. From where Ai was, she could see his tightly clenched teeth – and the absolutely maniacal glint in his eyes. "ARGH!" His agonized scream was drowned out by the sounds of destruction; his fiery arms went anywhere and everywhere.

Chunks from the roof fell.

Yelping, she fell back on her backside to dodge one of them.

The moment Ai looked up, she froze; their eyes met.

She quickly scrambled to her feet.

The man laughed - a deep throaty laugh. "Oh, lookie here! I've got an audience!" His childish tone and talking manner did nothing but add onto Ai's fear.

Her eyes flitted over to the emergency staircase and elevator – the former was blocked by large debris, the latter still seemed usable.

The question was, would he let the elevator take her down or destroy it - while it's going down.

… Too risky. She gritted her teeth.

Besides, there were still a few people trying to get down from there. His attention was away from them, on her; there was a considerable distance between them and the elevators.

For now, those people were safe.

Ai's eyes flew back as one of the fire arms launched out at her.

"Ugh! –" She croaked out as she jumped away; wincing as she landed, her legs trembled a little.

"Do you… Want to hear my story?" The man cocked his head at her.

She gulped; maybe she can talk him down while, hopefully, a capable hero makes their way here.

Quickly, she nodded.

That was the right option, as the two large smoldering fists returned to his side.

"You see… There was this woman I really loved," he began, his gruff voice taking on an unexpected medium.

"Uh-huh…" Ai kept her stance, tense; she was ready for another rampage.

"I really – I really did love her." His voice began to take on a more frantic tone. "I went wherever she did, and I loved to save her smiles and all her beauty – so, so of course I took pictures! I always sent her love letters – she _loves_ love letters!"

Ai shivered.

The man started pacing back and forth. "I found out whatever she wanted - and I always got it for her!" He was starting to get really angry. His chest went up and down violently.

Ai glanced around – for what she didn't know – but anything that could give her a ray of hope, or maybe just inspire her to think of a plan.

And that was when she felt like she died a little on the inside.

She could see, in one of the corners, behind one of the large debris.

She could see Haruto.

* * *

 **AND IT'S THE END AS WELL!~**

 **SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~**

 **ARC 1: The Christmas Cake**

 **Chapter 4: Promise**

* * *

She kept looking at Haruto; he was alive, that was for sure. But, his trembling and silent figure spoke much else about his current state.

God, how on Earth could his father have let them separate like this!?

Ai thought back on the mayhem, and clenched her jaw; it was not so strange for people to get separated in panic like that.

"She came here… Today." The man's voice had once more evened out; she glanced back at the man. "I thought – I knew it was the time to take her, you know?!" His pitch went up and down – almost as fast as his chest.

Almost instinctually, her eyes went back to Haruto; she had to figure out how to get him out of there.

"I knew I had to take her then!" He gritted his teeth so hard Ai was surprised they did not break. "She had called the cops before – she didn't get it then! My – My love! But I knew she would eventually – she would have to! And this was my chance to _make her understand_!" At this point he was wheezing, his hands viciously pulling at his scalp.

Ai's throat went dry.

Her stomach knotted further in anxiety as she shivered; this man terrified her.

Biting back her fear, she slowly inched her way closer to Haruto.

"But…" His hands fell at his side. He was still wheezing, but his voice dropped to a new low. "She… She wasn't here. It was a trap!... For those stupid cops!"

If the police are already down below… Then there should be heroes here soon.

The man trashed his head around, seething. "I was going to make her understand patiently - but not now!" He threw his blazing fists about randomly. "Until she comes to me, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

One of the stray rocks made their way towards Ai. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself back with a jump.

"She did come here – for whatever trap the fucking cops set up – I KNOW SHE'S HERE!" He whacked his head into his hands.

Dry as her throat was, she gulped. Taking in air, she gave a shaky exhale. "It… It must have felt like a betrayal, you were really hurt by that, weren't you?" She attempted to fill her voice with as much sympathy as she could. Ai needed to calm this man down and prevent further rampages; any of that debris could go and hit Haruto.

Dammit! Where were the heroes?!

The man looked at Ai, understanding flashing in his wide crazed eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks messily.

"You…" His voice shook even more. "You understand me! Yes – Yes! I was so hurt – so, so hurt!" Once more, he threw his head in his hands. "I just love her – why can't she understand that!?"

Ai attempted to keep her voice level. "Maybe she doesn't see that it's your way to love yet, maybe your way is different from hers so she has trouble understanding that. But, it's something she can understand once you two talk! You love her a lot, so I'm sure she'll see that soon." Ai attempted a smile; it came out crooked and trembling.

"Maybe… Maybe that is so…" The man removed his hands from his face, seemingly in thought.

"Hey, tell me about her. She must be someone really awesome to be so _loved_ by you." Ai inched closer to where Haruto was.

He gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, she really is!" Ai took another step towards Haruto. "She – She – Reiko is just like a porcelain doll! So pretty!... With her long golden hair and those rosy plump lips - I've always wanted to put her in a pink Victorian dress!" Ai could not tell if he was laughing or wheezing. "Reiko really is like a porcelain doll! So – So pretty!... And breakable!~"

Ai swallowed down her whimper. She felt sorry for whoever Reiko was.

The man kept on speaking, swatting his head around. "Reiko, Reiko really loves dresses! I'm sure she would love to wear all those dresses I've bought for her!"

"I'm sure she would love to, how many dresses have you bought for her?" Ai asked, keeping her trembling away from her voice.

"17! I've only sent her 6 so far – I have many, many more in stock at home! I'm good, aren't I?!" The man swung his head backward and let out a deranged laugh.

Ai really did feel sick to the stomach. "Yes. That's very good, she'll have many dresses to wear for you. She'll love it!" Ai gulped. "Did you… Do you have anything else prepared for her, like, like maybe a song?"

"A song?" The man cocked his head, turning towards her. She felt like crying, but she mustered up her best possible smile.

He grinned. "Of course – of course I do! Many of them! She loves classic romance so I knew she'd love it if I sang to her!"

"Oh, that's really great! How about, you sing some right now? Maybe she'll hear it right now and feel your love!" If he did that, it will pose as enough of a distraction for her to do something for Haruto.

"Oh! _Oh!_ " He brought his hands up – as if starting a performance and welcoming an audience. "Such a great, great idea! Yes – Yes! I'll sing! I'll for you now, Reiko! Feel my love!"

Quickening her pace, Ai approached the trembling Haruto as the man began singing, completely disregarding her presence.

"Haruto-kun," Ai whispered as she crouched down, herself also being hidden by the boulder now. Being much closer now, she could tell Haruto was not just trembling – he was quacking in fear.

"Hey, champ." Ai put on her best smile, as she softly placed her hands on Haruto's shoulder – the little child flinched. "Don't be scared, onee-chan is here for you."

Haruto looked up at her with a watery pouty glare – his fear was very prominent in them - and opened his mouth to speak. "W-What're you doing h-here, ugly."

Ai stared at the kid, her eye twitching as she attempted a smile. "Ugly is what you call that hideous man over there. I swear that apeshit crazy dude ain't got that hair brushed since he was born. You'd rather team up with me than him, right? Out of all us, I'm sure we can agree that man's the real brat."

Haruto let out what seemed to be a scared scoff; his trembling had eased down considerably. "Who would team up with that geezer. My dad tells me to stay away from people like him, cause they're unemployed pedos."

Ai choked.

What kind of things was his father teaching him!? _Seriously!_

Also, that roast to her intelligence; she did not think she knew the word unemployed at 8… Or the word pedo. Or the word prostitute.

"… You know… Interesting things," said Ai, referencing to the 'unemployed pedos' phrase… And much more than that. "Anyways, so we're going to team up against that dipshit, okay?"

Haruto nodded.

Ai grinned. "Okay, when I say run, you have to run to that elevator." She discreetly pointed to it from their place behind the boulder. "Over there, you see it Haruto-kun?"

He nodded, and then looked at her. "But, what about you ugly?"

Clenching her jaw, she tensely maintained her smile. "Stop calling onee-chan ugly!~ I gotta talk to that man over there, he was supposed to deliver my pizza an hour ago, that asshole." A joke.

"I don't call prostitutes onee-san." Haruto seemed to have fallen for it; although her eye _did_ heavily twitch at his response.

Ai knew, that if she did not distract that man then he would destroy the elevator while it went down.

That meant those inside it would die.

They would not survive in an elevator fall that high. The best way was to let Haruto get into the elevator along with the rest of the people, and keep talking to mister stalker here. So, she has to brace herself here until a hero comes; really, where were they?

Ai grinned. Talking and bantering with that kid had given her motivation, strangely.

Or was it because she now had someone to protect within her arms?

She did not know, but she felt a new surge of… Strange exhilaration. Maybe it was her sense of adventure – hah, that made her feel like a twisted person, to find _this_ fun even for a moment – or more than that. Wasn't it just that in the end, that sense of thrill?

She turned towards Haruto again. "Okay, we need to be silent now, okay?"

Haurto looked at her. "Why?"

"Well, cause we're gonna play the silent game okay. These are the rules; the first one to break silence loses, you have to hold my hand until then, okay?"

Haruto nodded.

Ai gave him a reassuring smile.

With that, they silently walked out hand in hand; Ai wanted to get as much distance as she could without alerting that man – then, they would blast.

"…" The man stopped his singing abruptly. "What… Where are you going?!" He wheezed out pointing a shaking hand at Ai. Haruto stilled behind her leg, being quiet. "What – what's that child?!"

Ai smiled towards the man.

It was sudden.

First, he saw her smiling face.

And then there was a burst of white and black flames.

As he roared, the flames merged together and crystallized.

He shook. The man shrieked into his hands, stumbling.

Seething, he sent relentless attacks at the shield of salt crystals. Those ablaze fists just resembled pillars of bursting fire now.

Ai flinched from behind the shield.

Covering it up with a smile, she grinned at Haruto. "I guess it was stupid of onee-chan to think she'd win against you, it's your win Haruto-kun." She pointed at the elevator and turned Haruto towards it. "Now, you have to run there, just like I told you."

Haruto stared at her in silence.

"Promise me you will, Haruto-kun. Pinky promise?" Ai stuck out said finger.

"… Fine." The boy wrapped his pinky around hers in a pinky promise.

She smiled. "On the count of three…"

"Three." She squeezed his shoulders.

"Two." The flames started out in wisps in her hand.

"One." She exhaled quickly.

"GO!"

Haruto tumbled through, running away.

The crystal wall broke and crumbled, having taken too many of the man's attacks. Ai was not used to using her quirk so swiftly yet, the salt crystals she made in such hurry could only be so strong – meaning, horribly weak, like her.

 _Pathetic!_

Before the man could focus on the running boy, Ai jumped up from the fog of cover the destruction of her shield had momentarily provided.

"There you are! YOU DAMN TRAITOR, YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" The fire came at her.

Only one.

The other was going towards Haruto; he had not gained much distance yet.

"Grh!" Ai sent out a sea of burning white and black flames at her side, crystallizing them instantly.

Just before the fist came in contact with Ai, she jumped backwards.

But that was not enough.

The flying debris was coming towards her; so was the fist.

Midair, Ai directed her hands below her – and propelled a blast of white fire that sent her flying up and away.

The force of it had been too much – sending her straight to the ceiling.

"Gah!" Ai coughed as she harshly collided with the ceiling.

Dammit! Why was she so weak?! So incapable?!

Ai gritted her teeth as her insides lurched; she was heading back down. She was tired. She really was.

Through the air, Ai put her hand out; she could give out a small burst of flames just before she made contact with the jagged floor debris – but her control. She was not confident enough to try that, what if it's the repeat of what just happened?! Why was she so bad at using her own quirk?! Why was she such an incompetent idiot?!

Oh.

Ai twisted her body midair.

And out came from her hands were white and black flames, crystallizing in a magnificent salt tower. Ai grimaced as her body lurched just a few inches from the ground; her right arm was hurting tremendously from the jerk of her body weight.

With a lick of black flames, she broke off her hand from the crystals.

Stumbling as she caught herself standing, she looked at the man who was busy destroying his surroundings in a blind rampage.

"Everyone!... Everyone!... They're all the same! All the fucking same – they all want to keep us apart, Reiko!"

Ai could not catch her breath; it was taking a lot to try and stabilize her breathing – panic might be playing a part in it. She knew she could not afford to gain his attention right now.

What to do, what to do?

Ai looked over at the elevator in the distance, hoping to see Haruto in the last group of people to board said elevator; maybe she will gain some strength from seeing that kid that kept on calling her ugly.

Instead, she saw him.

He, the one with beautiful eyes was looking towards her.

Her eyes widened.

Then, she let an ironic smile appear on her face; so, now she finds him, huh?

She turned away, focusing onto the problem at hand.

Ai was hoping that the man kept staying in his little bubble.

"YOU!..." The man gritted his teeth, both sets fiercely coming in contact with each other. "YOU'RE THE SAME AS THEM!"

Unlucky her.

Bracing herself, her muscles tensed to dodge as the fire fists came rushing towards her.

Just then – a thick wall of something – ice she guessed – raised up against the fists and herself.

Eyes widening, she turned her head to catch the dual scarlet and white hair tones.

She did not speak as he pulled her along with him behind one of the random large boulders. The ice wall was melting, and fast.

"What're you doing?" Her voice was soft, a bare whisper.

"What are _you_ doing?" He glanced back at her.

She did not know how to answer at first.

"That stalker crazie's attention is on me. If I went to the elevator now, he would break the mechanism from here. I doubt anyone inside would survive that elevator fall down." Though her voice was shaking slightly, she attempted to keep her summary concise.

The boy seemed to be contemplating for a moment, keeping a lookout from the boulder whilst he did so.

"Don't you have to get in the elevator with the last group?" She asked. Ah, she really was feeling the exhaustion now. Her whole body ached with pain.

"I did, but as an aspiring hero I couldn't leave you out here to die," he spoke as if it was a matter of fact.

"To die?" She blinked in surprise that she could not keep from her voice either. "I thought I was holding my own against that dipshit pretty well."

"Not well enough to survive past a few minutes."

She blushed and grumbled in denial, but said nothing else – her thoughts now revolving around their next move.

"I guess we won't have to worry for long," he said.

Blinking at him, she opened her mouth to ask about it but he answered her unsaid question then. "The hero, he's here."

Ai peeked out, placing her head below the boy's. Her eyes widened; Aizawa had already cancelled out the crazie's quirk and had the villain in his bandage wraps.

"Yes!" She shouted, unable to keep elation from her voice.

The boy got up from the boulder first, and then so did Ai – wincing because of her various injuries.

"Thank goodness you're finally here, it was so tough to hold out against that asshole," Ai whined.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Holding out against him?"

Before Ai could give her response, the boy spoke; "She kept the villain's attention on her in order to avoid getting the elevator destroyed. I was about to board that elevator, but intervened instead when I saw she couldn't hold out any longer."

Oh yeah!

Ai suddenly perked up with a question again. "Did you see a little boy with horns get in the elevator with the last group? Maybe saying something about a prostitute or unemployed pedos?"

Giving her a strange look, he shook his head after a moment. "… No."

Ai went pale as a sheet. "Oh no, oh no, no…"

She looked around, her eyes skimming over the damaged surroundings. Where was Haruto? If he had not gone down yet, then he was bound to be here.

Ai froze.

There he was.

There he was, on that corner of the observatory where the floor was weakened enough to fall through.

"HARUTO-KUN!" Ai called out, immediately rushing towards the little boy.

"The cake box…" Haruto was glaring as he reached and grabbed onto a tattered box. Judging from the shape of the box, the cake probably did not survive.

The floor began caving in.

"NO!" Ai clenched her teeth as she pushed onto the ground and jumped.

She jumped – she jumped and grabbed Haruto.

Shoving him away, just barely off the caving part, Ai gasped. She was going to fall together with the floor.

Really, to meet this child thrice coincidentally.

Ai closed her eyes.

She waited, for the fall.

She waited, for the excruciating pain.

… And she furrowed her brows in confusion when neither but a cold sensation beneath her legs came.

Her eyes snapped wide open to grasp the bewildering scene in front of her; the caving part of the floor was held together by the ice – the ice that had come from the hand of the boy who was staring at her with wide heterochromatic eyes.

She felt something wrap around her – Aizawa's special bandage wraps as she was hoisted off the damaged floor.

"Damn kids, always bringing trouble, being reckless," the hero seemed to be mumbling to himself, as he not only held the capture villain by the end of his bandage wraps, but also Ai.

"Oof." Ai was let off on the stable floor; in the background she could hear Haruto's grumbling and the sigh of the boy with beautiful eyes.

"This was… Quite the adventure," she mumbled to herself.

Immediately she was lightly smacked on the head. "Adventure my ass," said Aizawa.

* * *

As they were getting down – of course with the villain and Haruto – Ai made point to thoroughly explain what happened, backed up by the dual haired boy near the end of her recount.

"Hm, I see," said Aizawa thoughtfully. "It was good that you didn't attack the villain; even if it was perfectly justifiable as self-defense, the police or court might've seen differently; you must know how strict laws regarding quirks are."

Ah, Ai did not really think of that, embarrassingly enough. Considering how almost completely useless she was in terms of fighting, she knew it would have been a bad idea to confront him in an attack. She had to stick to her weak defense, it was all she could manage…

 _Pathetic._

His eyebrows furrowed. "Your actions as a whole though, were absolutely foolish, suicidal. What were you thinking?"

Ai shrank back, but still spoke up, "I felt it was necessary. That dipshit had already set his attention on me, and it was possible if I went into the elevator to escape he would've destroyed the mechanism. That could've proven fatal to those inside. According to my logic at the time, all I could do was keep his attention on me, so that the people and Haruto-kun could get down safely – I hoped the heroes would arrive in time, and you did." She gave a bright smile up at him.

Aizawa was someone Ai acknowledged.

Silently listening, he neither acknowledged nor disregarded her logic.

* * *

"I'm fine, just please have a look at this kid," Ai told the paramedics, the mentioned boy grumbled in response. Ai blasted out her grin to be more convincing… In all honesty though, it was not like she could hold it back anyways.

… Because of the boy with the beautiful eyes.

Haruto's father ruffled his hair and let the paramedic take him.

"Still," the second paramedic insisted.

Haruna-chan sniffled from behind her father's legs, and Ai bent down to her level.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about your brother? You just saw him, he's as fine and rude as ever –"

"T-The cake… The cake you gave me… The cake you gave us… Mama's favowite…" Haruna rubbed at her eyes.

Her eyes softened as she gazed at Haruna.

"Hey, Haruna-chan," she lightly called. "Look at this."

Haruna wiped away her tears, sniffling she looked at the hand Ai held out.

Suddenly, a tiny white and black flame burst from it – Haruna could not stop looking at it with wonder, her tears stopped.

Ai smiled, and then the flames conjoined to take the shape of a rose, and crystallized from bottom up. "It's not a yummy cake, but it's pretty, right?"

"Un!" Haruna for the first time gave a bright smile, a gigantic smile that spread up to meet her eyes.

Ai stood up as her father took Haruna away – Haruna who was strongly clutching onto crystal rose, moving with a skip.

She could not help but let out a sigh, that man had really drowned her with too many 'thank you's.

"Shirafuji-san, you really should get checked up –" the other paramedic began.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really!" She laughed.

… And then winced as someone gently gripped onto her right upper arm.

"I thought as much." That voice – Ai rotated her head, seeing _him_ looking at her. The boy with beautiful eyes then patted her back softly, instantly receiving a painful gasp.

"You should listen to the paramedics." He placed his hand inside the pocket of his leather jacket, turning his eyes away from hers. "That collision with the ceiling did you pretty good," he added.

"…" Ai sighed. "Fine."

She really wanted a moment to talk with him. The main reason why she did not want to go with the paramedics was to just, talk with him again. _She really wanted to._

As Ai was walking away with the paramedic, she looked back to see him walking away; that same lonely back.

Ai opened her mouth to say something… _But what?_

 _Thank you for helping me!_

 _Let's meet again!_

 _You have a nice ass!_

Ai inhaled, and yelled.

"HEY!" He turned to look at her, slight surprise visible on his face. "NEXT TIME, LET'S EAT THE CAKE TOGETHER! IT'LL BE ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US!"

His heterochromatic eyes widened.

And then he smiled – a small smile, but it meant so much to her.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER ENDED, hehe, I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS!~**

 **SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Who?

**HEYAAAAAA!~**

 **Okay, let me give an explanation, this ARC mostly stayed the same - because remember, this is the revised version, but updates from next week will resume normally, one chapter per week _MOSTLY._ Especially as things are going to start changing a lot, with added scenes, subtracted scenes, things completely different, etc etc.**

 **Anyways, have fun reading this chapter!~**

 **ARC 1: The Christmas Cake**

 **Chapter 5: Who?**

* * *

Groaning, Ai slowly – and carefully – got off her bed on Christmas morning; for some reason the telephone at her home kept ringing.

"Urgh." She scratched her head, making her way downwards in a sleepy daze; she knew that she didn't give the police the number of her home phone, so who on the damn Earth was it at this ungodly hour of 7 AM?!

Ai lazily picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello, iz the Igarashi kid you just woke up fucker –"

Before she could complete her sentence, the other side spoke up.

"AI?! I JUST SAW YOU ON TV, WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!" Izuku.

Ai winced as she moved the phone away from her ear.

"WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! ARE YOU OKAY – WHAT ABOUT YOUR BACK?! AND WHAT WAS ALL THAT YOU SAID ON THE TELEVISION?!"

Ai had stopped listening from the point he asked if she was okay; at this point her head was lolling around as she fell half asleep.

"Ai." She jolted at his serious tone.

"Y-Yeah?" She hurriedly placed the phone next to her ear again, attempting to disguise her sleepiness.

"Were you listening?"

"… No."

"… Well, at least you're being honest." There was a sigh from the phone. "Anyways, tell me what happened yesterday. Are you okay? And really… Who is 'mister scruffy muffy'?"

Ai grinned. "Well…"

" _Ey yo I ain't stripping off anything beyond this coat buddy," Ai told the paramedic._

" _But your back!... We can go to the hospital for a check over if over here is uncomfortable."_

 _She pursed her lips and looked away. "I don't know, I feel like my injuries are being made a bigger deal than they are." Lies. All lies..._

 _She was just way too ticklish on her back and abdomen._

" _It's not an option, kid." Aizawa was walking over; he was still around, having to talk with the police on her behalf and whatnot – he was not pleased. The media could burst over to their side anytime._

' _The kid' furrowed her eyebrows. "Yah nah, I'm fine, really, mister scruffy muffy."_

 _Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "… What is that abomination of a name you just called me?"_

" _It's called a nickname, or a term of endearment - if you so prefer, old geezer." Ai snickered._

"… _This is why I'm never having kids."_

 _She smiled up at him brightly._

 _The paramedic stared at the two._

" _Anyways, the police needs the contacts of your parents, give me their number." He held out a small notebook and a pen._

"… _Nuh uh, NUH UH, YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" She looked at him as if he was insane._

 _Aizawa closed his eyes, and sucked in a breath of air; his patience was really being tried. "Give me, the numbers, of both your parents."_

"… _They're at a barbeque party in Hokkaido with a whole bunch of other families. They will not pick up the phone, and not come back right away." She stared at him; she hoped it was a good enough answer._

" _The police will confirm that with them when they call them. Now, their number. Write it."_

"… _No."_

 _Closing his eyes again, he once more inhaled deeply. "Write it. The police will easily dig up their contacts anyways."_

" _Then why do I have to sign my death contract by myself right now?!" She looked up at him pleadingly._

" _For the sake of convenience. Now, write it."_

 _Pouting, she slowly took the notebook and pen; Aizawa willed himself a new bout of patience._

 _She fiddled with the pen, pouting harder. "… I… I don't know my parent's numbers."_

 _Looking at her slightly embarrassed face, Aizawa could tell she wasn't lying._

 _Another deep inhale – patience, he chanted the word in his head._

"… _I wrote my full name in here, along with theirs; also my siblings, if it would be helpful at all." She looked up at him, her pout gone. "Also, I know my sister's number so I wrote it here!"_

 _Well, it was better than nothing, he supposed._

 _Taking the notebook wordlessly, he was heading back to the officers when she said; "Do you take yoga classes?!"_

… _He had no more patience left for the rest of his work._

 _Ai shrugged at his lack of response, taking it as a yes; turning towards the paramedic to continue their debate, she was surprised catching that paramedic currently suffocating in his laughter._

"…" _She shrugged again – it was her chance, and he'd given it to her!_

 _Slipping on her coat, she stealthily made her way out of the perimeter._

 _Just as she let out a relieved sigh, she was bombarded by flashing lights, cameras, and mikes – one of which was almost pushed right into her mouth._

 _Ai blinked away the momentary blindness as she was flooded by questions, and gritting her teeth she smiled as she was pushed back by the crazy, crazy media._

 _She grabbed the mike, and looked at the reporters; Ai kept smiling._

 _And then, she yelled. "DAMN Y'ALL, IT IS WAY TOO LATE IN THE NIGHT FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! I CAME HERE, ON CHRISTMAS EVE, ALONE. DO YOU ASSHOLES KNOW HOW I FEEL?!"_

 _They went quiet._

" _I JUST ATTEMPTED TO TALK DOWN THAT CRAZY STALKER DIPSHIT - ALSO I FEEL REALLY SORRY FOR WHOEVER REIKO IS – MY HEART GOES OUT TO YOU - MY BACK HURTS LIKE I BANGED IT ON SOME MILITARY TANK OR SOMETHING. AND I FORGOT TO GET THE NAME OF THAT BOY WHO SAVED ME." She sucked in a whole lot of breath again. "I'VE LITERALLY BEEN CALLING HIM 'THE BOY WITH BEAUTIFUL EYES' IN MY HEAD LIKE SOME SHITTY ASS ROMANCE BOOK. I AM NOT IN FOR YOUR SHIT."_

 _Ai was not done._

" _I LITERALLY GOT MY ASS AWAY FROM THAT LAUGHING PARAMEDIC, I JUST WANNA GO HOME AND SLEEP, LIKE DAMN I WANNA SLEEP – I AM FUCKING EXHAUSTED!"_

 _They were still silent; she smiled at them, her voice chipper. "If you understood that, please get whatever you want from the police, or mister scruffy muffy back there with them. Okay, now please if you'll make way for me!"_

 _As she made her way through the crowd of media that made space for her, one of them whispered in confusion; "Mister scruffy muffy?..."_

"…"

"Izuku? You there?"

"… You bailed out on the paramedics."

"U-Uhm…" Ai began to sweat. "I have a ticklish back…"

The line went silent.

"Shit…"

* * *

In the Todoroki household, Fuyumi was humming as she set the breakfast for herself and her youngest brother; the rest of the family had already eaten theirs or skipped it.

"How're the eggs, Shouto?" She asked while taking her seat.

He swallowed and moved to break off another piece with his chopsticks. "Good."

Fuyumi grabbed ahold of the remote and turned the television on.

On the screen there was a bewildered looking girl being pushed back by the media, mikes pushed into her face as questions were forced upon her.

She grabbed onto one of the mikes, a smile on her face.

" _**** Y'ALL, IT IS WAY TOO LATE IN THE NIGHT FOR YOUR BULL****! I CAME HERE, ON CHRISTMAS EVE, ALONE. DO YOU ***HOLES KNOW HOW I FEEL?!"_

Fuyumi jumped back in shock - the remote nearly falling out of her hands.

Shouto's head shot up, his eyes widened.

" _I JUST ATTEMPTED TO TALK DOWN THAT CRAZY STALKER DIP**** - ALSO I FEEL REALLY SORRY FOR WHOEVER REIKO IS – MY HEART GOES OUT TO YOU - MY BACK HURTS LIKE I BANGED IT ON SOME MILITARY TANK OR SOMETHING."_

It was her. And she was going absolutely crazy.

Shouto tried hard not to facepalm.

Fuyumi kept on blinking at the television in astonishment, gaping.

" _AND I FORGOT TO GET THE NAME OF THAT BOY WHO SAVED ME_."

Shouto blinked; was she talking about him?

" _I'VE LITERALLY BEEN CALLING HIM 'THE BOY WITH BEAUTIFUL EYES' IN MY HEAD LIKE SOME ***** *** ROMANCE BOOK. I AM NOT IN FOR YOUR ****."_

He chocked. Violently.

His sister's eyes were glued to the television, as if she was frozen in some state of shock.

" _I LITERALLY GOT MY *** AWAY FROM THAT LAUGHING PARAMEDIC, I JUST WANNA GO HOME AND SLEEP, LIKE DAMN I WANNA SLEEP – I AM ****ING EXHAUSTED!"_

 _She then smiled again, her voice leveling out into a chipper tone. "If you understood that, please get whatever you want from the police, or mister scruffy muffy back there with them. Okay, now please if you'll make way for me!"_

Shouto put away his chopsticks; rubbing his forehead he sighed.

His sister seemed to be still stunned. "… Those were a lot of censors."

There was another moment of silent.

"… Who's mister scruffy muffy?..."

* * *

 **ANNNNNNNND THERE YOU HAVE IT!~**

 **The end of this arc, and this chapter!~ As I said earlier, normal updates will resume from next week!~**

 **I INTENSELY look forward to your reviews, hehe!~**

 **I'LL SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLUS ULTRA!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Resolution

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!~**

 **HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!~**

 **I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, hehe~ It makes me happy to read them , Like, REALLY HAPPY, and motivates me a lot too! I can't help but get hyped up with you guys X'D If only I could PM you guys to death lolol.**

 **Anyways anyways read on!~**

 **ARC 1: The Christmas Cake**

 **Chapter 6: Resolution**

* * *

Stretching, Ai gauged the condition of her body; it ached, and she felt dead exhausted, but that was the usual. Tying up her barely shoulder-length hair, Ai grabbed the brochure she left on her desk, and strode out of her room.

Remembering how _pathetic_ and _utterly weak_ she had been when that happened in Tokyo tower, Ai couldn't help but grit her teeth. She won't be that _pathetic_ soon.

"Where are you going?"

Flinching, Ai glanced at her mother at the dining table, and slowed down her pace as she came down the stairs; "Nowhere. I thought you left already, to your, er, religious class?" Crap. Crap. It came out expectant, as if she expected her to leave – which she did, but saying that it sounds like she had some secret scheme laid out or along the lines of it.

"I was going to, just now," she said, while slipping on her coat. "But, where are _you_ going?"

Ever since they had moved, her mother made use of her retirement from hero work and got around to a lot of places. In particular, there were these religious seminars or something of the sorts that had in particular caught the woman's eyes.

Finally standing at the bottom of the stairs, Ai lightly scoffed and gave her mother an inquisitive look. "I said nowhere, just the convenience store. I ran out of my…" _Study snacks._ "Snacks."

At that, her mother frowned. "That junk again? Money doesn't grow on trees, Ai. You should start studying, you know, Hideaki got Excellency in computer sciences and maths, and Fusae is doing so well at her job. What are you doing with your life, huh?"

Despite her indifferent and slightly sour expression, Ai felt a small sense of satisfaction inside; it was all good that her mother didn't know anything. Her mother tried to figure out everything about her, and control her, so all Ai had to was to let her come to her own false conclusions - she was never as deductive as her snooping suggested. Sure, it might've been childish and might make things more difficult for herself, but Ai refused being controlled. She refused to be her mother's puppet. So, she'll let her mother take false baits she sees everywhere with her paranoia.

"You can believe what you see," Ai said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the stair's railing, sending an ironic smile at her mother that she surely did not understand. "You know that my siblings and I are different people, right? Comparing us will get you nowhere."

"I'm not comparing." Her mother advanced towards her with a rigid stance; almost instinctually, Ai couldn't help but stiffen up. "I'm only saying –"

Her mother raised her hand.

Ai leaned away, her arms unraveling to cover her head – instinctually – but stopped midway when she saw her mother buttoning her coat from the top. " – That you should actually learn something from that school, other than disrespecting me, before I withdraw you from it. What's the use of sending you to such an expensive private school if that's all you're learning?"

At that, Ai's eyes narrowed in a glare at that. "You can't do that."

"I can," she said as she removed her glance from her coat and looked at her, eye to eye. "And I will. If you don't stop being such a disappointment, and then you'll be beggar for your whole life. Or what will remain of it. You will beg at the feet of people, who won't care like I do."

"No, no I won't." Ai feigned a dismissive and leisurely shrug, although tight as her shoulders were; it was another one of her empty threats, though they always bothered her.

Opening her mouth, her mother was about to speak, when the doorbell rang. Giving her a final warning glance, her mother took to the door, slipping on her heels she happily greeted their neighbor auntie who also went to those religious seminars.

The moment the entrance door closed, and she left, Ai paced towards the dining table and took a seat.

"…" Sighing, Ai closed her eyes. "… I need a moment."

* * *

Another one added to the ranks, it seemed like.

Takaoka scanned the crowd of his familiar students, and narrowed his eyes at the bright-eyed clumsy idiot. Her eyes seemed so fresh and shining in his class, combatant with the experienced light of his other students; they were not as naïve, yet there was something else within her eyes besides that residential naivety.

That, was another reason other than her being new that he kept a constant eye on her.

… Only to see her mistreating her own determination and potential.

Every time she would begin panting hard, she would take a break from the exercises.

So, when they brought out the battle mats, and she went on, he stood in-front of her.

Blinking up at him, she gave a sheepish smile. "Uhh, are you my opponent?"

He didn't answer her.

* * *

Gasping, Ai flipped herself over to stomach and pushed herself up with her elbow.

That flip had lurched her back into that moment when she had collided with the wall back in Tokyo tower.

"Is that all?" The first words the dojo's leader spoke to her, to her when she was still heaving on the mat.

A formless chatter passed through the people standing there, watching; it added a heavier fog to her mind.

 _Oh god what the fuck am I doing here._

Pant.

 _Give me a break._

Pant.

 _Why am I doing this._

Pant.

 _Who gives a crap anyways._

Pant.

 _I'm a beginner, this is the first class, cut me some slack._

With her other hand, Ai slapped herself; the chatter paused.

 _Wow, was I just making excuses? Like usual, what a pathetic little fucking shit I am. I have no fucking right to spoil myself with how fucking weak and incompetent I am. I'm such a fucking soft-headed jackass. I needed that. Thank you, you terrifying boogey man, you're my new hero man. GOTTA BRING OUT THE SHOUNEN-ESQUE DETERMINATION MAN._

With her face down, she got up, still heaving as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "No," she said, glancing up with a determined glare. "I'm … Not done yet."

* * *

"Ai-chan?" The man with short dark curly hair blinked at her; a nostalgic smile came over his face as his eyes filled with a tired gentleness. "It's been so long since I last saw you! How's your school and brother?" He walked towards her, rigidness apparent in his gait.

A crease formed between her eyebrows and she tilted her head in confusion. "Um, uh, I'm sorry, but who are you?..."

He _did_ feel familiar, though.

"Ah," he said, disappointment flickering in his eyes as he halted. "I guess it's only natural, the last time we met was around when you were 10 or 11?" The man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"You might not remember me, but I was one of your brother's friends, Watanabe Yuuto. I used to come over with cookies sometimes, you know, the guy with hair that rivaled your brother's?" Yuuto pointed to himself, a grin appearing on his face.

Oh…

… _OH._

"IT'S YOU," yelling that Ai took an exaggerated stance and pointed her shaking index finger at him. "THE ONE WITH THE CLOWN HAIR LIKE MY BROTHER?!"

He laughed dryly. "So you remember now?..."

She couldn't help it - her brother just had too many friends! There were only a few she recalled; like his cool friend, that despite his lazy and rugged manner had super intense cobalt eyes and was unexpectedly strategic. Or the unflappable and stoic plain friend, with the fierce and sharp blood-shot eyes; despite the slight discomfort she would feel while talking one on one with him, there was a strange connection and she looked up to him, to Chisaki. And yes, the charming one with a pretty smile, and elegant skills in playing the piano.

So, understandably, the only thing she remembered Yuuto by was his riotously anarchic hair that resembled her brother, Hideaki's. Oh, and by the cookies he would bring over! His quirk was something about sugar, and how sleep was unnecessary as long as he stocked sugar inside, hence he got into baking.

Another thing that stood out was his slight somber and dismal aura, which now seems to be a lot more apparent than it was in her childhood.

"Yes, yes I remember now! Without your long and unruly hair it's hard to identify you on first glance haha… Yeah, my brother is fine." She paused for a moment, smiling at the fidgety Yuuto. "Why are you in my neighborhood though?" Because the house he used to visit was the old one, it was a while since they got disconnected, after Hideaki left.

"Ah, well, I called at your father's job to… Ask about some things the day before yesterday, and he asked me to visit for them." A small, strained smile.

Ai's own jovial expression wavered, there was something not being said… It irked her, like an itch that she couldn't scratch… Was it because she was a child? Hmp, she's 14, a teenager, not a child! "Okay… Anyways, I was going back home right now, you can wait inside till he returns then!" She _was_ returning from her visit to the shrine at new years with her friends, as visible from her get up.

Frowning for a second in thought, Ai led the way to their house; what was so urgent that he had to come on New years?

Normally, she was very cautious about who to invite inside in if they weren't her school friends. Rather, even now she felt a bit nervous, but she knew logically that he was a trustworthy person, he wasn't a stranger and rather an old friend of Hideaki, a nice one too.

Yuuto's smile widened. "Thank you, Ai-chan, I appreciate it."

As her father returned in a while, Ai retreated to her room.

Upon exiting it to get water from the kitchen, her ears perked up when she caught their voices talking, mentioning her brother's name.

"I'm sorry Watanabe-kun, I hope you understand that Hideaki doesn't tell me much about his life. I only know that he's in Canada." Her father.

"But can't you find out…" Frustration and desperation tinged at Yuuto's voice.

"Well, I think Fusae might know." Fusae? Their older sister? Yeah, she would, _probably_ … Although, it's not very likely for her to give away that information without Hideaki's permission first.

"Really?!" He coughed, attempting to calm down the flurry of excitement he expressed. "Is it possible for me to get her contact information?..."

Huh, Ai wondered what that was about, but nevertheless climbed the stairs and went back to her room.

* * *

"A-A date?!"

"A date," Ai repeated.

Izuku blushed harder; Ai really did say the most absurd of things.

Even whilst he thought that, he let her pull him by his hand. Although she was still in her uniform, having dragged him off right after school, Izuku could tell she put more thought than usual in her appearance; her front strands were tied at the back as braids, allowing the rest of her hair to cascade free just like her bangs. He remembered her utter inability to braid though – so did her school friends help her with that?

The thought of that turned him as pink as the shining lip gloss she was wearing – she really _did_ take extra note of her appearance today – was it _truly_ a date to her?

"You know, I really wasn't sure what chocolates to get you," she said, slowing her pace down as she looked up at him. "Like, what kind of chocolates do you like, white chocolates seem to fit you very sweetly because you're such a sweetheart." She intertwined her fingers with his. "But but milk chocolate is so delicious and I think a classic lovely chocolate just like you." Her eyes sparkled as she went on, though her eyebrows furrowed in confused conflict. "- And dark chocolate is just perfect as that surprise factor about how eccentrically heart pounding you are, although I don't think you'd like it –but I'm not sure all at the same time! But maybe you like coffee flavoured chocolate too!?" At this point she brought her other hand up to her forehead as she rambled on. "Or maybe caramel, and there are so many other flavors! In the end, I just ended up getting a whole assortment of chocolates…"

Sheepishly, she looked at him. "Of course, you don't have to eat the ones you don't like or anything!"

"I-I'm generally fine with anything, so you don't have to worry about that," he stammered out, flustered.

At that, her expression turned teasing. "I swear, if you're just saying that…" She paused for a second, leaning in closer with a childishly sly look in her eyes. "Then I'll tickle you to death!"

Giving her an exasperated smile, Izuku replied, "I think tickling is more of your weakness than mine, Ai."

Her eyebrow twitched. "T-That might be true, but it doesn't mean that it's still not a super powerful technique! The effect just varies person to person!... Besides, who told you that?!"

He recalled the various instances she had jumped or squealed, declaring the fact to the world of her ticklish nature. He stared at her."You've… You've said it yourself _a lot_ of times."

She ignored his rightful jab. "It was Shiori, wasn't it? That sneaky little jerk…" Then, pulling on his hand she once more faced him with an excited smile. "Anyways~ What do you want to do right now?~"

Looking around the shopping district they had entered with all the red and pink valentines' decor, Izuku continued, "I'm fine with anything, really." He shyly scratched the back of his head.

She pulled on their joint hands, and mischievously smiled up at him. "If you're not willing to tell me right now, that's fine by me too. That just means we get to go _everywhere_ for our date~"

"Ai Wha – "

* * *

The moment he moved to look at something, Izuku felt something being placed on his head.

"Hehe~ You look just ready to be devoured~" Ai innocently grinned despite the content of her speech and the wolf ears she was wearing.

"Ai!" His cheeks burned harder.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she flashed a mirror up to his face – bunny ears. "You look so adorable, you _little_ bunny~ I might just eat you up." She gave him an over-exaggerated wink.

He took off the bunny ears and sighed. "First of all, I'm taller than you, secondly, why bunny ears?..."

"I thought you would know not to question my impeccable logic by now, guess I'm going to have to condition you more." Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "Because you're a cutie pie, and I'm the wolf who's going to munch on you!"

Blushing and looking away, he mumbled, "Usually it's the other way around."

"Hmm~ Did you say something?" Even though she asked that, Ai's attention was elsewhere as she once more hopped to another aisle.

He sighed, the bunny ears still in his hands. "Nothing."

* * *

 **... IZUKU SEEMS SO DONE BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER - or maybe that's just me projecting teehee - I, DON'T REALLY KNOW.**

 **Anyways, anyways~ How was this chapter like? Quite a bit of it was setting up some things for future chapters, like the dojo, etc, etc. Oh oh~ What do you think the scene with Yuuto implies? Why is this random as heck scene here - other than, for you know, asserting which point of the timeline everything is at. Oh yes, the beginning is somewhat after the Tokyo Tower incident, like, probably around less than a week or so? It is before the 30th for sure. The two scenes following it are connected to it, and then there was the scene with Yuuto which was as you can see on New Years. There was also a mention of Ai's age, which is 14 now after her birthday in December. Then, as you saw there was a sudden transition from New Years to February - to Valentines hehe~~**

 **I'm kind of excited for the next chapter, considering it's the start of the plotline from the anime/manga ,**

 **Anyways, I look forward to your reviews!~**

 **ANYWAYS, SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Furthest From It

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

 **ANOTHER WEEKLY CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL HEHE~**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT~ GO ON, READ IT~**

 **ARC 2: The Sludge Incident**

 **Chapter 7: Furthest From It**

* * *

Panting silently, Ai hung her head lower and leaned forward on her desk; it almost felt like spikes in her head, and even with the almost burning redness of her skin, she felt somehow slightly cold. Even after the medicine she took, her condition only persisted to rid her unable to do much.

It seemed impossible for her to continue attending the classes – _but would she really rather be at home again due to another mere passing ailment? Especially with the ruckus her mother would cause?_

In and out of a fitful deliriousness, she kept on cocooning herself within her small space and attempted to keep to herself. Twisting, her mind flew from thought to thought.

 _The floor, and her aching knees on it._

 _Enraged eyes and poisonous words._

 _The pain in her cheek, and her pitiful toy on the floor._

 _Confusing emotions and thoughts._

 _The dirt thrown in her hair._

 _People that did nothing._

 _Why why why why why why why._

"- Igarashi-kun."

Flinching, Ai focused on the teacher through the haze of her mind. "… Yes miss?"

A few of the students turned to glance at her, Shiori's eyes reflecting worry the instant they landed on Ai's condition.

Strict as she was, observing her for a moment, Futaba-sensei removed her gaze from Ai and turned back to the board. "… If you have difficulty concentrating then you are allowed to go wash your face, Igarashi-kun."

* * *

"Were you that sleep deprived?" Hanabi smirked at Ai. "Did you have that much fun with your _boyfriend_?"

Although the flush on Ai's skin was largely due to her fever, it appeared different as she indignantly yelled, "What? – No! My god, Valentines was last _Friday_ , it's Monday today, genius."

The teasing glint didn't vanish from Hanabi's eyes. "That doesn't change my point."

Sniffling, Ai rolled her eyes in response.

"You didn't deny the boyfriend part," pointed out Mikami, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm glad my braiding skills helped you score, like _, at all_."

A scoff left Ai. "I _wish._ With your braiding I might as well devote myself to a life of being a single cat lady."

"That's not a bad result though," Mikami pointed out, and Ai nodded along after a moment.

"Actually, true, I love cats." Ai coughed a little.

"We know how much you wish it," Shiori said while opening up her lunchbox, and then she looked up at Ai with a deadpan. "You desperate horny creep."

Eyebrow twitching, Ai gave a humorless scratchy laugh – unlike Mikami's and Hanabi's who both high-fived Shiori. "Don't project yourself onto me, Shiori."

Hanabi studied her chicken sandwich casually. "Is it really projecting when we're all the same."

" _Please_ , the only one who dated out of us is you."

Shiori looked at Ai. "You're not _really_ helping our case."

"Hah, single unlucky creeps." Hanabi laughed. "Can't even land a date, no wonder you're so _desperate._ "

"At least we don't end up ranting about a new ex every week," said Shiori, Mikami and Ai cheering by her side as Hanabi sent her a twitching smirk.

* * *

Walking home, Ai breathed a little easier with the slight wind that constantly hit her face; turning at the corner with the pharmacy and convenience store, there was a little crowd off the ways.

 _A villain attack._

According to the gossip of the overly loud people around her, the heroes were already at the scene, but there was a bad feeling brimming inside of her. It pooled in her stomach like heavy cement, and before she knew it, her feet had carried her right to the site of disaster.

"Excuse me," Ai rushed out, pushing through the dense crowd as she made her way to the front.

At first, all she saw was a green slime-like villain going on rampage, surrounded by fire and various helpless heroes. But then - her eyes caught a creamy tuft of hair. She felt sick to the stomach. There was someone – someone in the captive of that destructive villain that the heroes weren't doing anything against.

When that person looked up, Ai felt all the blood drain away from her.

The fear in his crimson eyes – he was desperately calling for help – for help that the heroes couldn't give to him.

Within a second, she was rushing forward, ignoring all sounds as she headed for him.

 _Crystallization. Liquid is difficult to deal with, but if it is crystallized that would impede its movements._

Ai took another step, allowing black and white flames to form on her hands.

If these so called heroes won't do anything, then she will!

And another step!...

Before she realized it, she was pulled back by a pair of watery arms.

Hissing through her teeth she looked up to see the Backdraft hero. "Stop moving around! You shouldn't go there, you can't do anything! You're a child!"

Ai gritted her teeth, but willing herself to be calm, sharply spoke, "I know a way to get him out of there – with my quirk I can crystallize that villain and then you guys can –"

"Look, kid, even if you can do that, you shouldn't. You're a child without a hero license - who do you think would have to shoulder the responsibility for your actions?! Us! It's better to wait here for a hero with a better suited quirk and prevent further damages!" Ai went cold at the Backdraft hero's words.

Ah. These guys were no heroes. They didn't see that being a hero meant to save people. They saw it as their job where they needed to do enough to get paid well – with enough fame. These people were like _that woman._

Just as she was thinking of how to escape from the arms of Backdraft, she saw him – him, running with all his might - with wide eyes and panic evident in his eyes.

Izuku was running towards the villain and his crimson-eyed captive.

Ai burst into white and black flames.

"Ouch! –" Water hose exclaimed as she crystallized his arms and broke free.

She rushed forward.

 _Thump._

Izuku threw his book bag at the villain

 _Thump._

He clawed at the liquid form of the villain. "KACCHAN!"

 _Thump._

"Why are you here?!"

 _Thump._

"My legs moved on their own! I don't know why though!..."

 _Thump._

A teary grin made its way on Izuku's face. "You looked like you were asking for help!…"

As the villain aimed to attack Izuku, Ai pushed him down and away, fearfully clutching onto him.

Turning, Ai glared back at the villain and aimed her dual coloured flames at him but just then – a strong gust of air blew, rattling her nerves and blowing away the villain.

"I… Am here!" All might said, his strong smile standing through the small stumble she caught with her eyes.

The crimson-eyed victim coughed from where he was sitting, and Izuku called her name and then All Might's, as a light drizzle began pouring down.

As the people cheered, Ai fell to her knees, crying. "I'm so glad… That you two are okay."

* * *

"What were you two thinking?!"

"There's a limit to how rash you can be!"

"You two were so reckless, didn't you think at all!?"

While Izuku listened to the heroes and their scolding with his head down, Ai gritted her teeth.

Fiercely glaring up at them, she said, "Shut up." Izuku flinched at her sharp monotonous voice, and froze as he looked at her.

"What'd you say young lady?!- " Mt. Lady exclaimed before her voice got caught up in her throat; the look in Ai's eyes was one of an unbridled fury and pulsing resentment – it was unclear whether it was aimed towards them or something else – someone else.

"You people have no right to say anything to us. " Izuku shivered at the coldness of her tone. "You all left that guy to die. You all wanted to wait for someone else to save him. If the heroes in action don't do their jobs, then someone who actually cares will have to step in; to be a hero is to save someone, to help someone. If you claim yourselves to be one, then I suggest you do that. It's your own incompetence and failure that pushed us to jump in. _Pathetic_."

Izuku had never seen her that furious, or say such harsh word. There was something beyond her fury, a brimming resentment, and it chilled him to the core; its target was something beyond the heroes standing in silence at her words then, but its intensity was enough to rock them all.

"A-Ai?..." Izuku hesitantly called out.

As she turned to look at him, her eyes softened until they only held tenderness; smiling she opened her mouth to reply back to him but a sudden lightheadedness grappled her. The headache came back full force now that the adrenaline wore off, and her fever worsened it.

The last thing she heard before the world swirled into a complete darkness was various voices, only one of which she could recognize as Izuku calling her name.

* * *

Ai felt the now dull throb of her headache as she regained consciousness.

Seeing the white blur in front of her, she blinked to clear away her vision as she croaked, "Where… Am I?"

"The hospital."

Hearing a response she froze, and then immediately got up – wincing when the headache got stronger.

"Relax, it's just me. Death arms, the hero," he said, pointing to himself. "But I guess that would mean nothing to a hero hating kid like you."

Ai kept silent, relaxing her face into an uncaring expression as she turned to face the wall across her instead.

"You collapsed, and your fever was pretty high, but not high enough to hospitalize you." He kept on talking. "The problem was your parents, your mother wasn't attending her phone, and your father was held up at work, we couldn't leave an unconscious kid with a high fever alone at home, so someone had to take you to the hospital."

"And that was you?" Ai finally responded, finally directing her attention towards him.

Death arms shrugged. "I've got weak luck in rock paper scissors."

At that Ai's lips twitched as she let out an unintended mocking snort.

Raising his eyebrow at that, Death arms basked in a silence for a moment before he sighed. "We were surprised, to say the least, to think the mother of a hero hater used to be a hero."

Her eyes hardened.

"But, I guess it makes sense. That deep hatred had to have come from somewhere close –"

"Don't talk like you know." Ai's voice cut through the air sharply.

Unaffected, Death arms raised his hands up in faux surrender.

The silence stretched on for a while longer. "I don't hate heroes," Ai said.

Death arms cocked an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"It's just that many people work to get hero licenses, and then work as a hero when their loyalties lie in worse ambitions. Traditionally, a hero is someone who helps or saves someone, but in this modern age, anyone with a license can _claim_ themselves as one, no matter how horrible they are in reality. I just think, just having a hero license doesn't make anyone a true hero. All it does is allow that potentially twisted person a license for using their quirk, a hero licence is really nothing more, if you really wish to generalize it. The term hero has been polluted with how it has been made specific as a career, before the existence of quirks the terms hero was a lot more conceptual and purer in nature." She had turned back to the wall, her eyes unreadable.

Death arms took her words in for a moment. "What about your mother? Was she a 'true hero'?"

Ai clenched her jaw.

"Furthest from it."

* * *

 **ANNNND THIS CHAPTER HAS ENDED!~ Hehe, so the sludge incident happens in this chapter, and we get to see an important tidbit of conversation between Death Arms and Ai; also, what do you guys think of her jumping in that mess? Do you believe the way she got mad at the heroes was justified?**

 **A good argument for why Backdraft was right for holding her back could be that as she wasn't very experienced, instead of solving the problem at hand she might've gotten in danger herself and worsened the situation, or that her getting caught by that sludge villain would've proved more disastrous - although the reason that Backdraft gave here was clearly much different so while his choice for pulling her back might've been justifiable, he himself wasn't due to his actual worries/intentions? What do you guys think?**

 **Also I know that the sludge incident didn't actually take place in February but a few months after that, but I decided to adjust the timeline a bit, I'm allowed that freedom as a fanfiction writer hehe.**

 **Oh yeah, if you're interested in Shindo Yo (like me, hehe~) or Miyuki Kazuya (KAZU-NIIII) from Daiya no Ace then you should check out the fanfic NAO-chan33 wrote and I contributed to; Chained Echoes! I really hope you guys check it out and review there :D Hehe~**

 **I really look forward to your reviews!~**

 **SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	8. Chapter 8: He Fell for It

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~**

 **ANOTHER WEEKLY UPDATE FOR Y'ALL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!~**

 **If you're interested in Shindo Yo (like me, hehe~) or Miyuki Kazuya (KAZU-NIIII) from Daiya no Ace then you should check out the fanfic NAO-chan33 wrote and I contributed to; Chained Echoes! I really hope you guys check it out and review there :D Hehe~**

 **ARC 2: The Sludge Incident**

 **Chapter 8: He Fell for It**

* * *

"…" The nurse observed Ai as she glanced at the clock, and frowning harder rolled back over to her side. "Um, is something the matter?"

Immediately, Ai rolled back over and her expression cleared. "Oh, ah, not really. I was just…" She looked back over to the clock, and sighed. "… Waiting for my… Father."

It was 4, and he still wasn't there… Even though Ai realized that he was probably busy with something at work… Despite that, she still felt disappointed.

 _Selfish, I'm so goddamned selfish._

The nurse sent her an understanding smile, and went back to rechecking the wires she was connected to. "We have kids like that sometimes, usually missing their mommies. I don't think you should worry much, your father is probably stuck in traffic!"

Rolling back over, Ai held back her sigh. "… Yeah."

There were two clear knocks on the door. "Ai." Clad in a prim and proper black suit, her father strode in.

"Dad," Ai said, rolling over she propped herself up and faced her father with a light smile – it fell soon enough though, he didn't seem very… Pleased.

Forcing a smile, he sent the nurse a nod and wave as he took a seat in front of Ai's bed.

Reciprocating his actions, the nurse left the room.

After she left, he looked back at Ai with that same forced smile and awkwardly patted her head; Ai made no moves to accept or disapprove of it, and it was done and over with.

"I'm glad that you're fine… Why did you get involved?" Shriveling up a bit, Ai answered, " I was… Coming home and, and I kinda saw that crowd and… I realized my quirk would be helpful in the dispatching of that villain."

His expression was tight, as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, nodding slowly. "Where is your mother?"

Gulping, Ai maintained her indifferent expression. "She wasn't at home, and was kinda not picking up that hero's calls."

At that, her father grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his forehead.

"How do you keep getting involved in such things." His tone was sharper.

"What do you mean…" Ai kept her expression leveled and blank.

Sitting back in the chair, he took in a deep breath for a moment. "Just recently you got involved with that villain on Christmas when you went out there to _Tokyo tower_ alone just like that, and now this? You were supposed to be returning from school, not getting involved in a villain attack and collapsing in the middle of the street. Do you know how much your mother is going to eat my head for this?"

Despite wanting to correct him and say it was 'Christmas eve not Christmas', she didn't as she could foresee that would make him more upset. Even last time, after that incident, he had been visibly upset – though silent as he was as he allowed her mother to do the scolding.

"And that woman, God." He rubbed his forehead again. "She's supposed to look after you and train you, but this is what she does. And then she comes complaining to me."

She could feel her throat tightening at those words; her mother always complained about how her father said that she doesn't 'train' her well, but Ai was unsure if her father ever said that. Guess now she knew.

"Train?... Me?..." Ai looked back down at the white hospital sheets. "I guess I'm happy to be your new dog then."

Sighing, her father got up and headed towards the door. "I'm going outside to call your mother."

A few moments after he left, Ai leaned back into the bed and sighed as she covered her face with her elbow. "Ah, so tired, so tired."

And then, quietness.

"AI!"

Jumping, Ai sat up.

Next thing she saw was mossy dark green curls.

"Izuku…" Feeling his arms wrap around her, she hugged him back the moment she got over the momentum of his embrace.

For a moment, they both relished in each other's comfort; Ai inhaled his comforting cinnamon scent and gave a relieved sigh, as if his fragrance rid her of all worldly worries.

Soaking in her familiar warmth and sweet scent, Izuku tightened his embrace. There were so many things and his mind was muddled, but being by her side relaxed him. She was his solace, his comfort.

Nuzzling her head against his neck, causing him to shiver, she whispered his name and gave a relieved sigh.

And then proceeded to gasp it. "Izuku! Izuku!" She pushed him away in a panic.

"W-What happened?!" He looked over at her in heightened panic and anxiety. "Wait are you hurt somewhere?! Did I worsen any injuries –"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "No, no, that's not it. Look, my father is gonna be here any minute, and I don't think he's going to be very happy to see you in my room – there's a reason I got to an all-girls private school, and it's the cause of the cooties bro."

Within a blink, panic once again began to set deep in his bones as well. "Wh-What do we do the-then?! If I g-go out now he'll see me!" Frantically, he looked around.

Biting her lip, Ai suddenly pulled on his arms. "Look I have an idea – just hide under my bed right now!"

"W-What? No!"

The moment they heard the knocks, Izuku scrambled beneath her bed.

"She's not answering her phone right now," he grumbled as he headed towards the seat. "Probably in that class of hers…"

"You mean the religious class?" There was an awfully stiff smile on Ai's face, almost as stiff as how straight she was sitting then – even though her posture was great usually, it was never that stiff.

"Yes." And then placing his phone back into his breast pocket, he looked at her with furrowed brows. "I think I saw a boy running into your room."

Thankfully, she did not jump – although her smile twitched. "Oh, oh yeah there was! Oh man, I was like what the flying f – heck, like there was this random ass boy just running into my room and I was like excuse me?" The more she spoke, the more animated she got, making wild gestures that she unconsciously tended to make while talking. "And – And then you know what that kid does?"

Her father blinked at her.

"He opened the window, and in a second he just turned into a fu – freaking bird and he, like, FLEW? Like what the f – heck what, why would you just enter some random person's room and fly out of the room like that?"

Hesitantly nodding, her father looked at the windows, and so did she. "I – I closed them after he left." She made a dismissive gesture towards the windows and looked back at her father questioningly. "I really wonder why he did that, you know? Like – like what was running through his mind you know? Maybe some spy movie shit."

Concerned, her father glanced back at the door of her hospital room. "He might've been leaving the hospital, I should go inform the reception about this," he said, and looked back at her for a moment. "I'll come back after that, and we'll leave, okay?"

"Of course!"

As he left the room, both Ai and Izuku could barely believe it; he fell for that?!

* * *

Ai was very perplexed. After the weekend, she was finally allowed her previous free mobility – more like they continued the same method of watching over her they had before – so, she had taken this opportunity to visit Izuku at his house after school. He was elated about the signature he got from All Might since the sludge incident, as he had informed her over their digital chat, and he was showing it to her.

Staring at Izuku's notebook in hand, she was very confused. His 'Hero Analysis Notebook #13' was matted with dirt and burn marks, giving out a foul odor; he wasn't someone who would treat his belongings that way. As she opened up to skim through the slightly smudged papers to find All Might's signature – the reason she had asked to see his notebook in first place – she couldn't help but furrow her brows.

She looked up at him.

"… Izuku, why is your notebook in such a terrible condition?"

* * *

 _ **7:41 PM**_

 _Dolphin Ai: CHICKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MA MAAAAAAAAN_

 _Hawks: Are you messaging me cause Hideaki's coming?_

 _Dolphin Ai: You're such a slut for my brother =^OwO^= and nu, can't I bug you whenever I want?* huffs*_

 _Hawks: Says the one with the brother complex :smirk:_

 _Dolphin Ai: A BROTHER COMPLEX DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO DATE HIM UNLIKE YOU - also pls don't ever use emoticons again my god you sick person -_

 _Hawks: So you admit you have a brother complex_

 _Hawks: :smirk:_

Although Ai rolled her eyes, she couldn't help smiling; their banter was always like this.

 _Dolphin Ai: Ugh_

 _Hawks: What an eloquently comprehensive response, I'm impressed_

 _Dolphin Ai: I know_

 _Dolphin Ai: You should learn from it_

 _Hawks: K_

With a heavily twitching eyebrow, Ai let out a humorless laugh.

 _Dolphin Ai: …_

 _Dolphin Ai: Have I ever told you how much I hate you_

 _Hawks: It's not as if you didn't say that a million times already_

 _Dolphin Ai: AWWH YOU KEPT COUNT_

 _Hawks: If you count a vastly inaccurate exaggerated generalization I concocted from the top of my mind, then sure_

 _Dolphin Ai: I knew you cared somewhere within the orgasm in your chest_

 _Dolphin Ai: *ORGANISM_

 _Dolphin Ai: **ORGAN_

 _Hawks: Sorry to disappoint, but I have none of those within my chest_

 _Dolphin Ai: Not even your heart_

 _Dolphin Ai: Okay_

 _Hawks: I have a heart_

 _Hawks: But I don't have an organ_

For a second, Ai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then she face-palmed.

 _Dolphin Ai: …_

 _Dolphin Ai: YOU KNOW I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT MUSICAL INSTRUMENT THINGY YOU ASS_

 _Hawks: Of course_

 _Hawks: Was it the other two then?_

 _Dolphin Ai: NO_

 _Hawks: Because I'll say it again, I don't have either_

 _Dolphin Ai: UGH, WHATEVER_

 _Dolphin Ai: JUST REMEMBER I'M COMING OVER TO YUR AGENCY TOMORROW AT 4_

 _Hawks: Your*_

 _Dolphin Ai: Oh go fuck yourself_

 _Hawks: Too bad I'm not as narcissistic as you, otherwise I'd find a way to do it_

 _Dolphin Ai: It's called masturbation, dumbass_

 _Hawks: Of course you'd know_

 _Hawks: :smirk:_

 _Dolphin Ai: Oh my god_

* * *

 **So not much happened in this chapter, other than of course... OUR LOVELY HAWK'S INTRODUCTION - through text, hehe~ How was he? How was Ai's and Hawk's interaction over text like X'D**

 **And what about Izuku and Ai? :3 How were those two, hehe~**

 **The lie that Ai concocted... Was it believable, do you think you'd believe it X'D Because I think it was pretty bad - X'D**

 **I really look forward to your reviews!~**

 **SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	9. Chapter 9: Babysitter

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~...**

 **Yeahhhh, it's been a while... Hehe...**

 **To be honest, I had numerous chapters written in advance... And the reason I didn't updateeee - ehhh I don't know, I just didn't feel like it - maybe the editing was a pain? Or the A/Ns? Or I just got too absorbed in my daily life? I don't know, I just didn't really feel like that motivated to update... ^^' If anyone out there actually cares about this fanfic, then I'm sorry! Exams are approaching, but don't worry there will be normal (hehe...) weekly (hehe...) updates probably since I have a number of chapters written in advance ^^'**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter, anybody who is actually reading this!**

 **ARC 2: The Sludge Incident**

 **Chapter 9: Babysitter**

* * *

"You want me to become your babysitter, for real," he said, deadpanned as he recalled a tangent from their conversation yesterday.

She stared back at him in the office of his hero agency – it seemed more like an otaku club room than the office of one of the top ten heroes; mangas splayed around, shelves of DVDs lined the room on two sides. It was considered to be due to hers and Hawk's fanaticism, although Ai knew better; much of the shelves had important files hidden in them cleverly, and the posters in the room were simply for show – or well, maybe really because of how much Hawks actually enjoyed that particular franchise.

The mangas were probably the only thing being truly indulged in, admittedly mostly by her when she found opportunities to visit him.

"Well, if you consider me asking you for help in regards to being able to actually defend myself 'babysitting', then yes, I am asking you to be my babysitter."

Casually, he tinkered around with one of his red feathers. "But didn't you get involved in the Tokyo Tower and sludge incidents, and somehow survived like a cockroach after a nuclear war?"

At that, her expression sobered a little, hints of self-loathing and shame meshing together. "That's exactly why, because my performance was pathetic in the first, and in the second I didn't even get to do anything. It truly was like the survival of a cockroach after a nuclear war."

"Don't throw your teenage angst on me, I don't know jackshit about that despite the very knowledgeable man I am."

Tossing aside her previous seriousness, Ai smiled at him. "Oh, really? Considering you've stayed stuck in that phase every since you got into it..."

"Please, being stuck in a situation isn't always equivalent to knowing more about it," he said, humoring her; glancing at her for a second he continued munching on a rice cracker. "You pay a babysitter."

"I'm paying you with my blessed presence." Ai beamed at him and tilted her head just for exaggeration.

He was unfazed, and answered, "I'm impressed; I didn't realize you were delusional to boot that level of narcissism."

Without missing a beat, she gave a light laugh and replied, "I think you're talking about yourself."

He coughed in his hands for a moment, saying, "She's become hard of hearing so soon, she's too young... So sad, that she can't even tell when she's being talked about to her face..."

Once more, she laughed. "My hearing is just _fine_ , I only corrected you because clearly, although your wording was correct the content was pure propaganda."

Clapping, Hawks added a light mockingly impressed expression. "Propaganda, I see the child is finally learning how to use big words."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Do you want to get smacked that hard?"

"Fists before words, classic textbook villainy."

"And what is that classic textbook villainy? Where's the line, because I think me smacking the shit of a punching bag with cuck written on it is much rather the opposite -"

"Igarashi-san! Language! Can you two stop fighting?!" One of Hawk's sidekicks who had been silently observing for a while finally interrupted while stepping forward, switching looks at both of them with an exasperated indignation.

Both of them looked at him at the same time. "We're not fighting."

"It's her one-sided villainous abuse," Hawks added and hence getting a glare by Ai.

Unconvinced, the sidekick just sent both of them annoyed looks. "After all this, you say that?!"

"Our conversation is always like this, I thought you accepted our form of love, Nemo-san," Ai said, pouting at the sidekick.

If it was possible, he looked even more infuriated. "Why are you two like this, I swear."

"Why so serious." Hawks casually picked at one of his feathers again.

Nemo's response came quickly and irritated. " _Someone_ has to be with you two _children_." Sighing, he seriously looked at Ai again. "I don't think Hawks-san has any time to train you, I'm sorry."

A slightly dejected but unsurprised expression crossed her face. "Aww, well that's too bad," she said, her tone light as her face brightened up with a sheepish smile.

Removing his legs from on top of his office desk, Hawks began walking towards the door. "Come with me, it's time to go on patrol."

"Of course sir," Nemo responded obediently.

"I mean both of you," said Hawks.

Eyes sparkling with a cautious excitement, Ai bounced right over.

Nemo only face-palmed with a deep, troubled sigh. "I swear… He has too much of a soft spot for her."

* * *

Although they were just walking around for now, Ai took in everything with an eager fervor; she waved back at the many people who were waving at Hawks before even he waved back, jumped into any interaction she found, and hopped around enthusiastically.

"Waaaah!" Just as Ai was about to hop around once more, Hawks grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back – causing her to choke for a second.

"If you run around anymore, I fear you'll destroy yourself in the process of vanquishing some enemy," he said.

Confused, she looked up at him. "What?"

"It was a reference to Flash from DC, of course you wouldn't get it." It _was_ a bit niche, perhaps, considering what he spoke wasn't even real dialogue from the franchise, rather a reference to an event that occurred...

"What's that supposed to mean!" Immediately, her eyebrows unfurled again. "Although true, I do dislike all that marvel DC stuff."

Sighing hopelessly in a dramatically mocking manner, he replied, "The fact that you manage to say both of those together… The state of your ignorance is truly beyond saving."

Eyebrow twitching, Ai laughed humorlessly. "Of course you'd think that, with your narrow-mindedness."

Once more, Nemo sighed. "Both of you, _please_."

Before either could say anything in return, a scream rippled through the air.

"A VILLAIN!"

Eyes sharpening, Hawks instantly let go of Ai and flew over to the direction of the scream.

The strength of the backlash of his wings pushed air onto Ai as she lifted her arms out of surprise. She grounded her feet to avoid being pushed back.

As Nemo rushed after Hawks, Ai too followed right after – Hawks was nowhere in sight anymore.

"Nemo-san!" Yelling that, Ai ran up next to said sidekick. "Where is he?"

Without looking back at her, he effortlessly answered, "If we follow the scream we'll find him!"

Her heart thumping, more due to an anxiety that caused her stomach to plummet than her running, Ai gulped and dutifully ran across the streets with him.

In less than 2 minutes, they found him standing behind a captured and slightly bruised brutish villain.

"Hawks," Ai called out, slowing down to a stop as he waved to the local police officers that were rushing over to them. "What happened?"

Nemo however directed his attention towards the grumpy villain, making sure he was properly restrained.

"A petty thief, nothing more," he commented, and Ai blinked curiously, staying silent out of her desire to not seem bothersome with her questions.

And then – yet another sound of disastrous chaos wrecked through the relative peace.

* * *

"Today's been an eventful day." Sighing, Nemo rubbed the back of his neck as they were walking back to Hawk's agency. "Two villain attacks and four villains in total…"

Hawks yawned, and almost roughly tousled up his own hair. "It's not out of the ordinary, one villain attack a day or two, not much of a difference." Despite his words and aloof demeanor, there was a certain seriousness and sharp focus in his eyes.

At last, Ai stopped walking. "How do I keep up with you."

Although Nemo looked back in slight confusion, Hawks slowly halted - but he didn't turn back.

"You're too fast – or more like I'm too slow," Ai elaborated, looking down in embarrassment despite knowing he wasn't looking at her. "If, if you're going to take me under your wing – no pun intended – then how do I keep up. I think, that's where I need to start from, first."

Finally, he rotated his head slightly and glanced at her. "Have you heard of parkour?"

Raising her head, she looked at him in confusion. "Parkour? Well, yes…"

"Then, that's how," saying that he smiled at her – almost mockingly as it appeared like to her.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Haha, yes, I can totally execute a sport of high risk just like that, haha, very funny."

Shrugging, he began walking. "There's always a start; what do you think I'm here for?"

Ai's eyes twinkled.

Nemo suddenly had a panicked expression. "To stop Igarashi-san from doing _anything_ potentially reckless."

Smiling giddily, Ai hopped and quickly responded, "To make sure I don't die from my mistakes and allow me to act freely and improve myself!"

Once again, he yawned loudly into his hand. "It's to be the laughing observer."

Nemo face-palmed and proceeded to sigh, whilst Ai only laughed without a single drop of humor – she did that a lot around Hawks.

Yet a small determined smile lingered on her face after that; so he wanted her to experiment, and he was to be her safety net whenever she fell – literally.

It was a comforting and empowering thought, for her. And it meant so much to her, much more than he probably realized.

With that in mind, Ai allowed her eyes to scout out the area lit up by a majestic sunset in the backdrop; there were various moderate businesses and buildings around all of a humble height, banners tucked onto here and there. There were narrow alleyways visible here there, and a collection of dumpsters or condenser units within those cramped unlit places – condenser units being the more sophisticated name for what Ai would've crudely opted to say was the outside part of an air conditioner which dealt with the heat exchange and whatnot.

Keeping the observations, she attempted to draft out a proper course in her mind – where would she go from where?

"Igarashi-san!" Nemo gasped as he looked up at Ai as she crouched on top of a dumpster in a random alleyway.

He took steps towards her. " _Please,_ get down."

"No!" Standing up, she hung onto the condenser unit above the dumpster.

" _Oh my god._ " Immediately, Nemo turned to look at Hawks. "Please tell her to get down!"

Despite Nemo's panicked request, Hawks kept on walking. "Why not let her do as she pleases? It's just a kiddie little outing, nothing much compared to the Tokyo Tower incident."

At that, Nemo was speechless. Speechless, indignant, frustrated and done with the both of them.

Sighing, he reluctantly followed behind Hawks. "What am I to do with the two of you… I feel like I have lost half of my life span…"

Sticking her tongue out to his back, Ai focused onto the condenser unit she hanging onto, and climbed upwards onto it.

Staring at the window balcony above her, she grabbed onto the railings and allowed her feet to stabilize her as she reached for the top of the railing.

As she rolled over onto the window balcony, Ai glanced in for a second and halted with a deadpan; inside there was a middle-aged man dancing and singing in his underwear with his beer belly out.

"…"

She hoped he wouldn't notice her. That would be awkward – _awkwardly_ hilarious.

Taking note to not look into random windows again, Ai raised her arms to the top of the building and grasped at it – proceeding to push herself up with a struggle.

And just like that, she rolled onto the top of the building.

A sense of satisfaction and exhilaration filled her as she saw Hawks and Nemo walking with not so much of a distance – with the latter looking back at her every few seconds towards her anxiously; she waved to him with a bright grin and seeing her on top of the building seemed to give him a heart attack.

Looking at the top of the building in-front of her – which was only a story higher, her eyes sparkled as she laid out a scheme.

Her plan was to jump the distance between the two buildings, grab onto the roof of the building and protect her body from collision by making sure her feet make contact with the wall first.

Grinning, she ran up to till near the edge of the building and jumped.

She reached her hands out.

…

They laid flat against the surface of the wall.

Her eyes widened with a thunderous anxiety; had she misjudged where her jump would take her?

With thoughts cut short when she painfully collided with the wall, Ai gasped.

For a moment, her mind was caught in a daze because of the impact.

And then with a start, she realized she was falling.

Flipping herself over midair, she pushed her palms out ready to blast out her flames – and then.

And then Ai remembered. Remembered what happened when she did the same at Tokyo Tower.

The embers of flames in her hands died out.

Just as she crossed half of the falling distance, she felt the heavy circulation of air as arms wrapped around her and wings flapped – Hawks was holding onto her as he descended slowly, probably for her sake.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, a camera shutter went off and Ai flinched – instantly she hid her face in his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.

"Afraid of cameras?" He asked, jokingly with the same tone as always.

Tensely, she answered, her voice muffled. "My parents don't know that I'm here."

That was enough information for him, as he shielded her vulnerable form with his gigantic, protective red wings. "No pictures of minors," he announced to the small crowd without a change in his voice.

* * *

 **ANNNNND, there it is! The end of this arc, and this chapter! Yup, yup~**

 **SEE Y'ALL NEXT WEEK~**


	10. Chapter 10:Pants

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I mean I know it's not Tuesday, but who dislikes a little update?! Especially when the writer didn't update on that Tuesday like they should've... ,**

 **So here it is! Have fun reading it!~**

 **ARC 3: Coming for Highschool**

 **Chapter 10: Pants**

* * *

"For the last time, I _fell,_ not jumped! There's a difference," Ai yelled, but then immediately backtracked. "Well, I _did_ jump, BUT TO THE OTHER BUILDING DOOFUS!"

"That's not the point, and you know it." Hanabi grinned mischievously as Ai's eyebrows twitched, her expressions were always so extreme and readable. She was trying to justify herself so desperately. Looking at her own phone, Hanabi's grin widened. "But _man_ , to be saved by that Hawks~ What was it like to be in his _strong,_ _masculine_ arms?"

After blanching for a moment, Ai lunged towards the phone. "GIMME THAT – and seriously, where did you get that picture?! Almost immediately he hid me with his wings… Also that's so gross, don't _ever_ describe Hawks that way, _yuck_..."

Inwardly, Hanabi smirked; she really was so easy to tease.

Giving an almost disappointed sigh, Hanabi shook her head. "I thought you would know by now, my resources extend far and beyond."

"Yeah, stupid resources you pimp out at for memes and stalker-ish images of your friends." Ai's voice was as deadpan as her expression.

"Blackmailing is an industry with a lot of profit."

"... Did you just call blackmailing an industry?"

Shiori who arrived a few moments ago with her food placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "Interesting. Hanabi, what sources do you use?" There was a disconcerting smile on her face, but Hanabi didn't see anything off about it.

"Stop that!" Getting up, Ai pulled on Shiori's cheek, causing her expression to scrunch up. "Don't just stupidly go on using your _thing_ on people, _geez_ , I'm sure Hanabi would be _glad_ to tell you without it."

Looking at this interaction, Hanabi herself raised an eyebrow; she was always aware of their closeness, but she still found it strange how only Ai could tell when Shiori activated what Hanabi thought was her quirk.

"Nah," said Hanabi cheekily. In all honesty, she didn't particularly care about those sources – but just to _annoy_ Shiori a little…

That certain smile returned on Shiori's face, and Ai pulled on her cheek again. "I said, _stop that_."

* * *

Present Mic's voice was blasting from the television, building up excitement for the UA sports festival; it wasn't live though, Izuku and Ai had already watched it live whilst it was airing – for the third years, but being the fanboy Izuku was he had recorded the second year and first year's sports festival as well.

Which was what they were watching right now – the second year's sports festival.

Popcorn and other snacks were lying around on the table in-front of the couch that both of them sat on, hyping up as they watched the sports festival. It had been a while since they had last hung out, Izuku being busy. From how he was attaining a leaner and athletically muscled figure - and from the weights and the such laying around, she guessed it was due to him training for the upcoming UA entrance exams next year.

It wasn't like she was free either, with the high pressure of her school there was now also the dojo and then the time spent training with Hawks.

" _And the obstacle race begins! Many of the students have dashed off already, all trying to ferociously keep in lead – oh, player Mirio just got stark naked in the back –"_

Seeing a flash of a naked butt, Ai shrieked and immediately dove towards Izuku and covered his eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes?!" He attempted to wriggle off her hands.

"Oh, true," she said, sliding her hands off. "You're packing the same thing as he is after all."

"That's not what I meant -"

And then she rotated her head to look back at the television screen –

"- AI NO DON'T LOOK –"

It was too late.

Screaming, she bounced back into the couch with a sob and hands painfully clawing at her eyes. "Whyyy! Why did I have to see that?! MY EYES!"

"DON'T BLIND YOURSELF GODDAMMIT AI -"

" _Player Mirio is still struggling with his pants as he moves on forth – dammit either wear your pants or run! Choose one! MOVE THE CAMERAS – MOVE THE CAMERAS WE GOTTA KEEP THIS PG RATED –"_

* * *

"Ai-san?!"

Stumbling onto the roof, surprised Ai looked down – Iroha was looking at her with light bewilderment, her cerulean eyes wide. "Hehe, 'ello Iroha-chan," Ai called out sweetly to her, a grin stretching across her face. There it was, her cute little friend, Iroha.

"Wha-What are you _doing_ on top of that building?!"

"I'm on a search for Takanashi-sensei' underwear," Ai replied, looking as serious as ever – which was not at all.

"Takanashi-sensei's?..." Iroha furrowed her eyebrows, taking Ai's words as truth despite all the conversations they had in the past joking about all the students' infatuation with him, all because of the current absurdity of the situation.

"It's a joke," Ai added, seeing that she took her seriously. "Hawks, that dummy, is teaching me parkour!"

"Parkour - Hawks as in that hero?!..." Iroha looked off to where he flew off to. "He's already gone, don't you have to stick by him?..."

Leaning over the building – causing Iroha to let out a worried gasp - Ai continued smiling down at her. "It's okay! We're just returning to his office now anyways." With that, Ai quickly jumped down the two storey building, relishing in Iroha's worry as she safely rolled onto the ground.

"Ai-san!" Rushing up to Ai, Iroha quickly began inspecting Ai for injuries.

Stiffening, Ai laughed awkwardly over Iroha's fussing and another invasion of her private space. "A-Ah ha, I'm fine Iroha-chan."

Tightly gripping onto Ai's arms, Iroha looked into her eyes with irritated worry. "You just did that dangerous stunt, why do you constantly do stuff like that Ai-san?!... It's worrisome…" Her voice lost its strength near the end, her grasp on Ai's arms loosening.

Guilt filled Ai, and she evaded Iroha's eyes. "I'm sorry… But I mean, isn't that usually good?"

"Are you saying that about jumping off of buildings," she snapped, remaining stubborn. "You're fun and a risk-taker, but stuff like that is scary and dangerous when you don't put a limit on it. Don't you ever think of yourself? Or even about how the people around you feel?" With that, she let go of Ai and looked where Hawks went off, still somewhat upset. "Anyways, don't you have to catch up to him? You should go soon or you'll lose sight of him."

"…" Staring at her for a moment, Ai immediately grabbed Iroha's hand and pulled her along. "Sure! But you have to come with me!" Ai grinned. "I'll walk you home after that, Iroha-chan! No very dangerous stunts, I promise."

Looking surprised for a moment, Iroha turned away to the side with a pout. "My home is in the opposite direction of his agency..."

"A-Ah, right, sorry!"

* * *

 **AND HERE'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER, I've got a double update waiting for ya ;)))) I hope you like it, you cuties~**

 **ANYWAYS, SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE~**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Don't Hurt Me

**HEYAAAAA PUPPIES!~ Here's the second update in the double update!~ I hope it's to your liking~**

 **ARC 3: Coming for Highschool**

 **Chapter 11: Baby Don't Hurt Me**

* * *

Irritably groaning, Ai slumped back against the bench. "Ugh! Why has maths become ten times harder this year?! And it's our final year too!"

Even whilst they suffered, the birds perched upon the trees nearby obliviously continued to chipper, beams of sunlight warming the bench and the students sitting on it.

Hanabi, who had her head in her heads as she hauntingly stared at the pile of notebooks infront of her gave a humourless chuckle. "Same girl, same."

"Actually," Mikami began as she pointed at Ai with her pen. "I think it's more cause of how fast Wataru-sensei goes." Even with the slightly scandalous statement, there wasn't much of a worry of being heard as they were at the back of the school, a while after the final bell had rung.

Staring ahead at her calculator blankly, Shiori nodded and then raised her blank stare up to meet Mikami's. "I agree, but I don't think you as someone who takes extra maths classes has any right whatsoever to say that."

Immediately Ai leaned forward on the desk with another groan. "Yeah! Especially since you excel more at maths than any of us, how?!"

Mikami smiled. "Well, you do get _kami_ out of my name, it's not my fault I'm so awesome."

At that, Hanabi snorted, her head still in her hands. "I doubt _kami_ is written with the kanji used in your name –"

"Stop!" Mikami seethed, embarrassed.

"Yeah, _kami_ ," Shiori continued teasingly, her eyes shining mischievously as she smirked. "I remember the kanji of your name being exceptionally extraordinary –"

"I said shut up didn't I!"

Another round of laughter erupted at that, with only Mikami glaring at each one of them with a bright red face – it soon calmed down though as they curiously awaited Iroha who walked towards them.

Grinning widely, Ai waved at her madly. "Iroha-chan!"

"Ai-san –" Sending a smile at the others, the newcomer with delicate features continued. "Um, could I borrow you for a minute? Or two? I want to try the new donuts at the canteen, but I'm not hungry enough for one whole donut."

"Of course you can I love donuts –" Mikami grabbed onto Ai's hand as she moved to get up. "Mika?" Ai blinked at her in confusion, addressing her with her much adored nickname.

"Sorry, we're studying maths right now, but maybe you can go get that donut with Kendou-san instead." The smile on her face was forced.

Due to the tension that was added, Shiori laughed a little. "You can join us if you want and get the donuts later, Ai organized this study meet in the first place so it would be strange if she were missing, right?" The smile on her face was disarming, but it made Ai narrow her eyes.

Sitting back down on the bench, Ai leaned towards Shiori and whispered, "Don't do that."

Even without being specific, both of them knew what she meant; Shiori removed her glance from the conflicted Iroha and looked infront blankly.

"Sorry Iroha-chan," saying that, Ai sheepishly redirected her attention towards Iroha while rubbing the back of her head. "It seems like these people are far too _obsessed_ with me, and _need_ my love for the _whole_ night. You can plan your rescue for another time when they're not as _needy_."

At that, Iroha cracked a knowing smile – being around Ai had truly corrupted her mind day by day. "Ai-san I don't think I can rescue you, lest I be eaten by these lions," she commented jokingly while looking at them all.

Shiori rolled her eyes.

Blanching, Hanabi gave both Ai and Iroha a disgusted look. " _Excuse me,_ I don't need your love, I need that Kami idiot's math tutoring, fucking self-obsessed narcissist."

"Hey I'm not an idiot! I'm the one teaching you all maths!" All Mikami received was an unwanted pitiful pat from Shiori who looked at her with amused eyes.

"Funny you say that Hanabi." Ai smiled at her pleasantly. "Because I know for a _fact_ you have a hand mirror in your bag right now."

Scoffing, Hanabi waved her comment off. "Self-love comes in different forms, ugly."

"Hey!" Glaring at her indignantly, Ai immediately turned to Iroha. "I'm pretty fine looking, right?"

"Of course Ai-san."

Ai looked back at Hanabi triumphantly.

"She doesn't count."

"Why?!"

"Iroha!" It was at that precise moment that Itsuka came running towards her cousin, her long orange ponytail swinging in the air. "Where've you been? We gotta go home the car's here."

"What, really?" Disappointment flickered in Iroha's eyes as she turned towards Ai once more, her amber gold hair jostling.

"Well, it can't be helped." Looking up at her sheepishly, Ai got up. "I'll at least walk you guys to the gate!"

Iroha's eyes sparkled expectantly and she gave a small smile.

"Thanks Ai," said Itsuka with her own smile.

Mikami's eye twitched as she turned back to her work, shaking her head.

* * *

"To think I convinced my mom to allow me to go to Tokyo Tower on Christmas eve, and yet all just to find a guy." Shiori sighed as she gave Ai a blank look.

Her face flushed. "Look, it's not _just_ to find a guy, that's the added bonus to the fun of here~" With that she brought her hands up to her face and grinned.

"If you think that does anything then you're beyond delusional," Shiori said, referencing to her overexcited beaming grin. "I'm not finding him with you, because you won't even find him here regardless."

"Look," Ai began, pointing to the entertainments listed on a poster on a nearby wall. "We're not gonna do that, we're gonna check out the theater and all the fun food! If I get to see him then whatever it's a Christmas miracle or whatever they call it, I'm not gonna _waste_ today actively searching for him."

"Okay then, if you say so." Shiori glanced around. "What do you want to do first then?"

"Well, you tell me -"

"Onee-chan!"

"It's ugly!"

Almost involuntarily Ai stiffened as her eyebrow twitched. Shiori sent her an inquisitive glance.

Those voices!...

That phrase!...

Trying to mask her awkward coughing with her hand on her mouth, Ai whipped her head around to incredulously stare at them.

Haruto and Haruna?!

As her vision focused in another second, she saw the two adults standing right behind them – their father and…

"Who are these people?" Leaning in close to Ai's ear, Shiori whispered.

"Well, these are the people I met last year during the attack that I told you about," speaking, Ai spread her arms towards them. "The little girl is Haruna, the little boy is Haruto, and that guy is their father." Her eyes then focused onto the long brown haired woman gently smiling at her. "I don't know about her though."

"I see," Shiori murmured and pulled back, sending an amiable smile towards them.

The woman continued smiling at her, her soft grey eyes shifting their glance from her to Haruto and Haruna. She softly patted Haruna's hair. "I'm their mother."

Pausing, Ai choked and stumbled on her words.

In the meantime, Haruna was excitedly tugging on her mother, saying, "Mama, mama! This onee-chan gave us the cake and rose!"

"I – I." Ai was left completely unable to form words even while Shiori sent her a look. "I – I thought you were _dead_?!"

A brief moment of silence dwelled over them; Shiori simply looked bewildered and even further confused, the woman seemed astonished as she looked from Ai to her husband who himself was confused. Haruto snorted and gave Ai a knowing stink eye, moving behind his mother whilst Haruna looked horrified and tears budded in her eyes.

"O-Oh, no, no." The woman gave a surprised laughter. "I don't know why you thought that, but I was only at home bedridden with a fever…"

"Oh." An embarrassed flush took over Ai's cheeks as she laughed lightly, Shiori shook her head with a sigh although her lips twitched up.

"I always wanted to meet you once," she said, turning turned towards Haruna and Haruto, a loving smile crowning her face. "To thank you for saving these children and our bundles of happiness."

"Ah, um." Shyly glancing around, Ai fumbled with her words as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, before flinching as Shiori pinched her arm and gave her a look. "Y-You're welcome, I guess! Don't worry about it!"

Once more, Haruto snorted. "Dipshit."

With a gasp Ai stared at the scowling Haruto – so did Shiori with considerably less bewilderment.

His mother laughed nervously as she patted his head. "My apologies, I don't know where he caught it from…"

With a nervous laugh of her own, Ai averted her eyes away from Haruto's, and with a pale face said, "Ahaha! It's fine, I really wonder where he got that from…"

Shiori eyed Ai and sighed; she knew _exactly_ where he got it from.

* * *

"The ending was kind of cliché, but it fit well with the movie." Shiori walked carefully, holding onto the shopping bag which had the box with their leftover cake pieces.

Ai grinned at her. "Plus, the comedy redeems it and makes up for it, right?!"

Shiori sighed. "Whatever you say, well I guess I'll admit it was actually funny, unlike you."

"Hey!" The shopping bags in Ai's hands jostled as she trudged through the snow faster to stand infront of Shiori. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Shiori dead-panned. "Exactly how it sounds like."

Crossing her arms whilst holding onto the shopping bags, Ai bristled at her. "Meanie! Just cause my humor ain't your type doesn't mean it's bad! You freaking elitist! Besides, you do laugh at it, sometimes!"

"I'm not laughing at your joke, but at the way you say it. That's different." Shiori started to walk again.

Pouting, Ai turned towards Shiori as she walked past her slowly.

"Come on," Shiori said, turning towards Ai and grabbing her arm with her free hand. "You don't want to miss the last train, do you? Because I don't."

"Meanie…" Although Ai said that, she didn't pull her arm out of her grasp as she fell in line with Shiori.

"Stop grinning at me like that, you creep."

"But I'm _your_ creep."

"… Do you want me to hit you _."_

"Yes daddy - OW! HEY!"

"You asked for it."

"... Not hard enough - WAIT WAIT NO I'M SORRY -"

* * *

 **AND ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT'S DONE AND OVER WITH - this is like the final relaxation arc before the real shit literally flings itself onto everybody and ohhhh boi it's gonna be a fun mess... Hehe, hope you continue reading!~**

 **SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!~**


End file.
